¿Esta es mi verdadera Casa? (Harry Potter) (Teoría-Historia)
by MissMiroipe
Summary: Por una magia oscura que quería deshacerse del Trío de Oro, Harry Ron y Hermione terminan en otro universo, donde las cosas son un poco distintas a como ellos recordaban. Mientras, otros chicos ocupan su lugar en Hogwarts... Hermione: Ravenclaw. Ron: Hufflepuff. Harry: Slytherin.
1. Capítulo I

**Aclaración:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling. Esta historia es mía.

* * *

 **Proyecto Piloto**

 _ **¿Esta es mi verdadera Casa? [Harry Potter] [Teoría/Historia]**_

Esta historia está basada en la teoría de que: "Harry y sus amigos no pertenecen a Gryffindor", yo solo tomé la teoría, no la estoy apoyando o recriminando ¿ok?.

 **PD:** Si les agrada la idea de esta historia, díganmelo y yo con gusto seguiré.

Teniendo eso en cuenta... pasen y enloquezcan con estos tres chicos ;)

* * *

 _ **¿Esta es mi verdadera Casa?**_

 _Capítulo I: La nota._

La castaña ingresó a toda velocidad al Gran Comedor, buscando con la mirada a sus dos mejores amigos; encontrándolos sentados en la mesa de los Leones, conversando y desayunando tranquilamente. Sonrió de medio lado y corrió hasta ellos, dejando con fuerza el gran libro que traía entre las manos.

\- Buenos días – saludó, sentándose al lado del ojiverde.

\- Buenos días – contestó cortésmente Harry, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

\- Hola Hermione – respondió el pelirrojo, arrugando la nariz al ver el libro que estaba sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Qué es ese libro, Hermione? – preguntó Harry, tomando un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza.

\- Oh ¿esto? – señaló al viejo objeto, Harry solo asintió – es un poco de lectura nada más… es que ya leí todos los libros que si y no me interesaban de la biblioteca.

\- ¿Todos? – cuestionó a gritos un impresionado Ronald – espera un momento… si ya leíste todos los libros… eso significa que… ¿sacaste este libro de la Sección Prohibida? – lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro.

\- Si, lo hice – aseguró tranquila - ¿y qué?

\- Que está prohibido – dijo el pelirrojo como si fuera lo más obvio.

\- ¿Ya no hemos hecho eso muchas veces? – interrogó, rodando los ojos con fastidio.

\- Si, pero casi siempre no estabas de acuerdo con eso – recordó, lanzándole una mirada pesada. Harry se mantenía callado y al margen de la conversación.

\- Bueno, si… pero es que, ¿cómo no ir allí, cuando tienen libros tan interesantes? – se excusó la chica – escuchen esto: _muchos magos antiguos aseguran que hay mundos paralelos, donde las cosas son muy distintas a lo que sabemos o conocemos. Ejemplo: las personas que están muertas en nuestro mundo, allá pueden que estén vivas; o dos personas que se odian a muerte aquí, allá pueden haber entablado una fuerte amistad, incluso puede existir una realidad en donde las personas cambien de género_ – leyó, pasando discretamente la mirada varias veces a los ojos de sus compañeros.

\- ¿Mundos paralelos? – murmuró Ron, sin comprender por completo aquel texto.

\- Si – volvió a plantar los ojos en la hoja – _aunque también afirman que ir a una realidad como esas es muy peligroso, pues podría alterar el orden de ese tiempo o el nuestro_ – terminó de leer, cerrando el libro con cautela.

\- Eso quiere decir: que puede existir un mundo donde Voldemort es… ¿buena persona? – cuestionó Harry, dejando la copa dorada a un lado.

\- Si, y tal vez – ahora miró a su otro amigo – un mundo donde el Señor y la Señora Weasley hayan tenido puras niñas y un solo niño.

\- Eso sería una locura – rió Ron, cortando la punta de una tarta de frambuesa – una horrible locura – añadió después, comiéndose el pedazo de tarta que había cortado.

\- Si, pero realmente no importa, porque nunca haremos algo así – dijo Hermione, bajando el libro de la mesa, poniéndolo a su lado.

\- ¿Estas de broma, no? – ironizó Ron, mirándola incrédulo – primero vienes y aumentas nuestra curiosidad, para luego decir: "nunca haremos algo así" – trató de imitar la voz de la chica, sin mucho éxito - ¿y esperas que obedezcamos? – miró a Harry, en busca de apoyo.

\- Olvídalo, es peligroso – respondió indiferente, encogiéndose de hombros a la vez.

\- Pero Harry – insistió - ¿no escuchaste? ¡las personas que están muertas aquí, en otro mundo puede que estén vivas! ¿es que no quieres conocer a…? – antes que pudiera terminar de hablar, Granger se levantó de pronto, golpeando fuertemente la mesa en el proceso.

\- ¡Que no, Ron! – dijo un poco alto, atrayendo la atención de algunos de sus compañeros de Gryffindor - ¿Qué no ves que lo puedes lastimar? ¡¿Qué acaso no eres su amigo?!

Ron se quedó mirándola en silencio, sin saber que contestar. No tenía ni la más mínima idea del porque había reaccionado así. Harry sonrió cariñosamente, sabia la respuesta de la reacción de su amiga y le parecía muy dulce de su aparte preocuparse por él.

\- Cálmate, Mione – le dijo con la voz calmada, haciendo que su amiga se sentara con la mirada perdida.

\- ¿Por qué reaccionó así? – preguntó, alejándose un poco de ella - ¿Por qué siempre reacciona así?

* * *

En la noche

En la Habitación de los Chicos

\- Que cansancio – se tiró en su cama, dejó los lentes en la mesita de noche y cerró los ojos, para descansar la vista.

\- Limpiar todos los salones de clase es muy difícil… más de lo que pensé – imitó la acción de su mejor amigo y cerró los ojos también.

Ambos chicos habían sido castigados por "lastimar" a Malfoy en clases de Pociones. Harry tenía puesta una camisa blanca, y el pantalón apenas se sostenía, pues el chico estaba luchando para quitárselos sin tener que moverse mucho. Mientras que Ron no tenía nada que le cubriera el pecho, tan solo tenía puesto un pantalón corto.

\- Ni lo menciones, ese castigo es lo peor – dijo una voz entre las sombras.

Harry y Ron miraron en la dirección en que se escuchó la voz, topándose con su gran amigo Neville.

\- Lo siento, ¿te despertamos? – se lamentó Potter, enderezando la espalda y terminando de quitarse los pantalones.

\- Para nada, de hecho los estaba esperando – informó, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a su mesita de noche, donde posaba un montón de libros – tomen – de entre los libros sacó un par de hojas, entregándoselas con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Y esto? – preguntó Ron, al mismo tiempo que las tomaba.

\- Los apuntes de la clase del profesor Snape – avisó, quitándose la franelilla que traía – después de que fueran castigados y sacados de clase, el profesor explicó una poción un poco complicada – tomó una toalla.

\- Seguro lo hizo apropósito – incriminó Weasley, sin dejar de mirar los apuntes.

\- Muchas gracias, Neville – agradeció Harry, arrebatando con cuidado las hojas de la mano de Ronald.

\- ¡Oye! – se quejó éste.

\- Me voy a bañar – dijo Neville, metiéndose en el baño y cerrando la puerta.

\- ¡Yo voy después! – se apresuró a decir Seamus, asustando a los otros dos chicos.

\- ¿Desde cuándo estas despierto? – quiso saber Potter.

\- Desde antes que llegaras – se sentó en la orilla de su cama – pero ya no te preocupes, ya nadie te va asustar – miró burlón a Dean, quien dormía cual bebe.

* * *

En la Habitación de las Chicas

Hermione estaba terminándose de bañar, pues también había asumido el castigo con sus amigos. Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla rosa, pasando silenciosamente entre las camas para no despertar a sus compañeras.

Se dirigió hasta su closet, colocándose una camisa rosa y un pantalón ancho gris. Se sentó en su cama, dispuesta a dormir lo que le quedaba de noche, hasta que se detuvo, pues había encontrado una pequeña notica encima de su almohada.

\- ¿Una nota? – se cuestionó en voz baja, tomando con delicadeza su varita y haciendo un hechizo para que de la punta saliera luz.

La leyó detenidamente para poder meditarla. Estuvo así por unos minutos, hasta que entendió a la perfección su significado. Se puso en pie y se fue corriendo hasta la habitación de sus amigos, pues creía que también les incumbía a ellos.

* * *

En la Habitación de los Chicos

\- ¡HARRY, RON! – gritó la chica, entrando sin preguntar en la habitación.

Todos se quedaron inmóviles al verse descubiertos por Hermione. Harry no traía nada puesto, solo una toalla que le cubría la parte de abajo, ya que se iba a bañar; Ron solo traía bóxers, por lo que cuando vio a la castaña lo primero que hizo fue taparse con las manos y un poco con las piernas; Neville tenía el pecho al descubierto, y sospechaba que Seamus se estaba bañando.

\- ¡No mires! – exigió Ron, tirándole su camisa sudada en la cara.

\- Chicos, por Merlín – pidió exasperada Hermione, quitándose la camisa de la cara y regresándosela a su dueño – llevo conviviendo con ustedes cinco años, no me es nuevo verlos al descubierto.

\- ¡No me interesa! – dijo Ron, colocándose lo primero que tenía al alcance, que era una camisa roja con bordes dorados, estilo Gryffindor.

\- ¡Eso es mío! – reclamó divertido Seamus, saliendo del baño – ah, hola Hermione. Qué raro verte aquí a estas horas, después de todo, tú eres prefecta.

\- Hola Seamus – respondió en un suspiro al ver que ninguno de los chicos se movía, esperando que se tapase los ojos – Harry, cuando termines de vestirte, quiero que bajes a la Sala Común – dicho esto, abandono el cuarto.

* * *

\- Ya era hora – anunció la chica, levantándose de su asiento. Potter estaba terminando de bajar las escaleras en compañía de Weasley.

\- La próxima vez que quieras a ver a chicos desnudos, haznos el favor de irte a otra habitación – se quejó el pelirrojo, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Deja de lloriquear tanto, Ronald – le dijo de mala gana Mione, mirando nuevamente a Harry – esto apareció en mi cama y creí que era importante que ustedes lo vieran… - les extendió el papelito. Potter lo cogió, mirándolo con curiosidad.

\- ¿Una nota? – cuestionó Ron - ¿y eso qué?.

\- Léela – ordenó inquieta, la verdad es que esa simple nota le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta, tal cual como lo hacía una película de terror muggle.

\- "El libro fue removido y abierto, la hoja prohibida ha sido leía. Ahora, asumáis las consecuencias de vuestros actos, e ir al lugar que más trabajo os ha sacado" – leyó Ron obedientemente en voz alta, quedando desconcertado al igual que Harry.

\- ¿Ir al lugar que más trabajo os ha sacado? – repitió Harry, mirando confuso a una pensativa Mione.

\- Más trabajo… - pensó, repasando cada una de sus opciones.

\- Lo que más trabajo me ha sacado, es tener que limpiar el salón de pociones, no hay lugar más sucio y pegajoso que ese lugar – comentó asqueado Ron, sin fijarse que esa era la respuesta del acertijo.

\- ¡Ron, eres un genio! – celebraron Mione y Harry. Este último le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo, mientras que la primera le besó ambas mejillas.

Corrieron lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitía, olvidándose por completo de hacer silencio; lo único importante en ese momento era llegar al salón y descubrir el misterio de esa nota.

Ingresaron al salón, encontrándose con una copa con un bonito y poderoso resplandor azulado. Se acercaron más para poder verla mejor.

\- ¡No la vayan a tocar! – ordenó asustada la castaña, tomando los brazos de sus amigos – todavía no sabemos qué puede hacer.

\- Es idéntica a la copa del Torneo de los Tres Magos, que se volvió un transportador – informó Harry, detallando cada parte del misterioso objeto.

\- C… con ella te teletransportaste hasta la meta, ¿no? – preguntó Hermione, curiosa y miedosa a la vez.

\- Ajá – aseguró.

A lo lejos, entre la oscuridad, se divisó la estricta voz de la Jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor, Minerva McGonagall. La mujer estaba tratando de saber quién era el joven que estaba infringiendo las normas.

\- ¿Dices que con eso alguien se puede teletransportar a cualquier lado, cierto?. Bueno, pues supongo que también nos servirá para sacarnos de este lio – titubeó Ron, tensándose. Al instante, se soltó del agarre de su amiga, para luego tocar una de las orejas de la copa resplandeciente.

\- ¡NO, RON! – fue lo último que se escuchó, antes de que ese destello azul los atrapara, cegándolos.

Cuando el resplandor cesó, ya no se encontraba nadie en esa aula.


	2. Capítulo II

**Aclaración:** Los personajes ni la saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen, todo esto es propiedad de la diosa más bella del mundo: _J.K Rowling_.

* * *

 **¡Historia Oficial!**

En vista que a ustedes les ha gustado la idea de esta historia, continuaré escribiéndola \\(*-*)/.

* * *

 _ **¿Esta es mi verdadera Casa?**_

 _Capítulo II: El otro Mundo._

Luego de muchísimas vueltas y múltiples colores por todos lados, aterrizaron con un golpe en seco en un lugar húmedo y oscuro, que parecía estar en la intemperie. Los tres amigos se miraron entre ellos, buscando alguna respuesta que explicara lo que acababa de pasar. La chica fue la primera en tomar cartas en el asunto.

\- ¡Ron, eres un estúpido! – le gritó furiosa, abalanzándose encima del pobre pelirrojo.

\- Lo siento, lo siento – decía entre cortado, tratando de zafarse de los brazos de la chica, sin tener que hacerle daño.

\- Chicos, basta… no es momento – les dijo Harry, mirando con detenimiento a su alrededor.

Potter se levantó con dificultad del piso, limpiando sus manos en el pantalón de pijama que traía puesto. Se dirigió hasta un lugar donde más o menos había luz, admirando el lugar y cada una de sus partes, descubriendo que estaban en el Bosque Prohibido.

\- Todavía estamos en el colegio – les informó para calmarlos.

Al escucharlo, Hermione respiró aliviada y soltó el maltratado cuello de Ronald, quien por cierto, estaba ya pálido por la falta de aire. Sin perder más tiempo, se fueron directo al Castillo, fingiendo que no había pasado nada de nada, hasta que la castaña paró de caminar, deteniendo a ambos chicos.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó primero Harry.

\- Es de día – anunció sin dejar de mirar a los otros estudiantes, que los miraban perplejos y murmuraban cosas a sus espaldas.

\- Si, ¿y? – cuestionó, sin entender la repentina preocupación de su amiga.

\- Cuando tocamos la copa, era de noche – recordó sin quitar su cara de pocos amigos, intimidando un poco a los muchachos.

\- Tienes razón – razonó el chico de lentes, plantando su vista en el azulado cielo. Parecía que era medio día.

\- Mejor seguimos avanzando, que esto se está tornando muy raro – sugirió Ron, no parecía tan preocupado como sus amigos.

El Trió de Oro entró por las grandes puertas del Colegio, esperando encontrar las respuestas de todas las dudas que tenían, pero no fue así, ya que solo obtuvieron más de ellas. Al entrar, todos se les quedaron viendo. Los tres chicos voltearon la cabeza lentamente, pensando que lo que miraban estaba tras de ellos, sin embargo, solo se toparon con otros estudiantes con la misma expresión de sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué tanto están mirando? - se atrevió a preguntar Weasley, cansándose de tanta intriga. Sus palabras sacaron del trance a varios, que se fueron lo más rápido que pudieron, ya sea por miedo o por vergüenza.

\- Ron, hermano… - dijo un chico pelirrojo y alto, asomándose de entre la multitud. Al instante lo reconocieron: era uno de los hermanos del pelirrojo, Fred Weasley.

\- ¿Fred? – no pudieron evitar decir lo obvio, era sorprendente lo que veían.

El Gemelo estaba vestido con una túnica de Hogwarts, pero en vez de tener decorados rojos como era habitual, los tenia amarillos. Sus ojos reflejaban temor y enojo, pero lo peor de todo, era que ese enojo era contra Harry. El otro Gemelo también apareció, estaba vestido igual que Fred, pero sus ojos mostraban alivio, tal vez por haber encontrado a su hermano.

\- ¿Ronnie? ¿Dónde estabas? Te buscamos por todos lados – dijo George, mirando a Harry con el rabillo del ojo.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Qué le pasó a tu túnica? – preguntó Ron, sin poder evitar ser jalado en dirección al Gran Comedor - ¡un momento! ¿Y Harry y Hermione? ¿Qué no vienen? – sus gritos y reproches fueron haciéndose más débiles mediante se alejaba. Los nombrados no podían quitar la cara de confusión.

\- ¡Hermione! ¿y tu ropa? ¿qué haces en pijama? – chilló Padma Patil, la gemela de Parvati - ¡Merlín, vamos rápido a la habitación y te cambias, que dentro de poco empieza nuestra clase de encantamientos!

\- ¿Qué? ¿acaso tenemos clases juntas? – preguntó ahora la castaña, mirando a Harry, buscando una explicación. El chico se encogió de hombros, para luego acercársele y susurrarle al oído.

\- Ve con ella, después nos juntamos a hablar.

Se miraron, terminando de aclarar las cosas por medio de la mirada. Hermione asintió segura, encaminándose hasta donde estaba Padma. Cuando llegó a su lado, Patil encerró el brazo de Mione con el de ella, caminando como lo hacían a veces Luna y Ginny.

\- ¡Aquí no hay ningún acto ni nada, así que lárguense, si es que no quieren problemas conmigo! – exigió, para sorpresa de Harry, Malfoy, su gran enemigo. Luego de un minuto, cuando ya no quedaba nadie vigilándolos, se acercó al chico de lentes - ¿y tu donde andabas? ¿y tu ropa? Tenemos clases, zopenco, todavía no nos vamos a dormir – dijo burlón, sonriendo con malicia.

\- Lo sé, estúpido – siseó con odio, sin dejar de mirar los ojos ajenos.

\- Tenemos transformaciones, así que mejor baja a cambiarte, que si llegamos tarde la vieja loca de McGonagall nos bajará puntos. Y tú sabes mejor que nadie que esa anciana ama a Gryffindor - empezó a caminar hacia las Mazmorras. Harry se le quedó viendo nada más - ¡camina! ¿Qué esperas? ¿una invitación acaso? – rió por la estupidez de su casi primo.

\- V… voy – dijo al final, sin dejar de mirar a Draco como si fuera un fantasma.

* * *

Los tres chicos cayeron de cabeza contra la húmeda tierra, ensuciándose el cabello y la cara. El primero en reaccionar fue un pelirrojo, mirando a su alrededor con temor; la segunda fue una castaña, que automáticamente intento adivinar donde estaba.

\- ¿Dónde se supone que estoy? – el Slytherin fue el primero en mediar palabras, aunque hubiese sido solo para sí – y peor aún, ¿Qué hago con ustedes?

\- Ni idea – respondió un noqueado Hufflepuff.

\- ¡Niña, dime qué demonios hago aquí! – exclamó frunciendo el ceño, se estaba alterando por el hecho de no recibir una respuesta concreta.

\- En primera – enumeró con sus dedos - tengo nombre, y es _Hermione_. Segundo, no tengo idea en donde estamos ni porque… - se cruzó de brazos para mantener el poco calor que le quedaba, aunque su túnica ya estaba bastante sucia y mojada, cosa que no ayudaba mucho.

\- En el Bosque Prohibido – susurró Weasley, al fijarse en los altos arboles que impedían que se viera la luz de la luna y las estrellas – he estado algunas veces aquí, es muy peligroso.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos aquí? – se preguntó para sí Hermione, tomando una pose pensativa.

\- Esto es una porquería – se quejó Potter, poniéndose de pie y limpiándose la túnica – yo me largo a mi Sala Común, que después cierto rubio me va a echar la bronca – rodeó los ojos fastidiado, sin embargo, una pequeña risita se le escapó por los labios antes de retomar su actitud cortante y seria.

\- Creo que tiene razón – Ronald copió su acción y se levantó del suelo, limpiándose el trasero con ambas manos – si alguien se da cuenta de que no estamos aquí, nos va a ir muy mal – afirmó con temor, no podía permitirse el lujo de dejar que a su Casa le bajaran puntos, y menos sin razón.

\- Muy bien – la muchacha se levantó de un brinco – andando – lideró, comenzando a caminar hasta la salida del Bosque.

Salieron sin hacer mucha bulla, por dos simples razones: no querían ser descubiertos, y la otra era que no tenían nada de qué hablar durante el trayecto. No tardaron en salir completamente, encontrándose con un cielo oscuro, adornado con unas brillantes estrellas.

\- Pero si hace un minuto era la tarde – comentó confundido Ronald, abrazando su propio cuerpo.

\- Cierto – coincidió Hermione, mientras Harry seguía caminando como si nada.

Sin embargo, el joven Potter estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, buscando cada una de las posibles causas de su aparición en ese lugar. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y eso le agobiaba, puesto que en su grupo de amistad, él siempre fue el que sé sabía todas las respuestas; y para terminar de empeorar su estado de ánimo, nadie allí le podía explicar lo que sucedía.

Ya estaban en frente de las puertas del Colegio, pero para sorpresa de los presentes, estaban cerradas bajo llave. La única opción que se les ocurrió en ese momento, fue tocar la puerta (cortesía de Ronald) rezando para que alguien les oyera. Pasaron unos minutos, y el único que escuchó su llamado fue el señor Filch junto con su despreciable gata, la señora Norris.

\- Así que aquí están los malditos mocosos – rió con una sonrisa amarga, pensando en los múltiples castigos que harían someter a los jóvenes. Por otra parte, la castaña y el pelirrojo se miraron confundidos y asustados, Harry continuaba con su seria cara, carente de expresiones.

Les abrió la puerta, permitiéndoles pasar aun sin parar de reír con maldad. Les guió hasta un lugar en el pasillo, donde estaban Minerva, Severus y Dumbledore.

\- ¡Hasta que por fin aparecen! – dijo la profesora, apresurándose a pararse al frente de ellos, con su habitual mirada.

\- Lo sentimos profesora – contestaron al unísono Hermiones y Ronald a la vez que bajaban la cabeza arrepentidos. Harry solo se dedicó a desviar la severa mirada de la señora.

\- Se puede saber… donde estaban a estas horas – habló ahora Snape, arrastrando las palabras como siempre, juntando sus manos y levantando el mentón.

\- En… - empezó Ron, dudando en decir la verdad.

\- En el Bosque Prohibido – terminó Harry, confiado en que su _padrino_ , también Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin, no le diría nada al respecto.

\- ¿¡Se puede saber que hacían ustedes en ese lugar tan peligroso, sobre todo a estas horas!? - preguntó la mujer a gritos.

\- Calma, Minerva – dijo en un tono suave el hombre de pelo blanco – en vista de su falla, siento decir que estoy por una parte decepcionado de ustedes, por hacer algo tan imprudente – los jóvenes volvieron a bajar la cabeza, menos Harry – sin embargo, tuvieron que tener alguna razón que desconozco para afrontar tal peligro, por lo que por otra a parte, los admiro mucho… les restaremos 10 puntos a cada uno.

\- Yo digo que le pongamos un castigo – intervino Severus – por ejemplo, al señor Potter podemos prohibirle el participar en el partido del próximo domingo – sugirió, lanzándole una mirada asesina al susodicho, que lo miraba incrédulo por sus palabras.

\- A mi me parece justo, para que aprenda a respetar las reglas – aportó rápidamente Minerva.

\- Bien – dijo el anciano, volviendo a mirar a los alumnos – como ya han escuchado, el señor Potter tendrá prohibido jugar en el siguiente partido.

\- ¿¡QUE!? – el grito de Harry resonó por los pasillos, sorprendiendo enormemente a los maestros y director - ¿y ellos? ¡también estaban conmigo! ¿Qué no les van a poner un castigo? – reclamó, mirando con odio a los tres profesores presentes.

\- Eso… se puede arreglar – dijo McGonagall, impidiendo que Albus dijera algo – la señorita Granger tendrá que hacer un ensayo escrito para Adivinación, y asistir a todas las clases de esa materia que pueda – la chica la miró, haciendo una mueca de suplica disimulada – y el señor Weasley… tiene prohibido ir a Hogsmeade, durante un mes.

\- ¿Un mes? – cuestionó por lo bajo, pero de igual manera la profesora escuchó.

\- Si ya terminamos aquí – dijo Albus, cortando cualquier otro reclamo – deberían volver a sus habitaciones, es tarde.

\- El profesor Dumbledore tiene razón. Vuelvan a sus habitaciones y recuerden su castigo – los despachó la señora, haciendo señas para que se fueran.

El viejo director le dedicó una divertida y cariñosa sonrisa a Harry cuando le miró. Sin embargo, el Sytherin le mandó una mirada de odio y duda, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Albus.

\- Un momento, señor Weasley – detuvo Snape cuando vio a Ronald a punto de irse.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Severus? – preguntó Minerva, al ver la extraña reacción del otro profesor.

\- Me temo que si… - contestó en un tono neutro, sin quitarle la vista de encima al trío.

\- ¿Pasa algo, profesor Snape? – habló con temor Hermione.

\- Lo que pasa, es que me he dado cuenta de su oscuro secreto – se acercó lentamente, tomando fuertemente la corbata del pelirrojo, para luego sacarla de un solo jalón, dejando los colores _Amarillo_ y _Negro_ al descubierto – así que tomando la ropa de otro alumnos ¿no, señor Weasley?

\- Por Merlín – exclamó impresionada la profesora, tapándose la boca con las dos manos por la sorpresa, pues no se había dado cuenta de eso por culpa de la oscuridad que hacía allí. Dumbledore se quedó callado, mirando la escena con detenimiento.

\- Espere un momento profesor – salió la chica a la defensiva - ¿esos colores no son los de Hufflepuff?

\- Lo son – afirmó Albus.

\- ¿Entonces cual es el problema? – preguntó ahora el chico de aquella Casa.

\- No habría ninguno, señor Weasley, si no fuera porque usted no pertenece a esa Casa – comentó Severus, soltando con desprecio la corbata del muchacho. Harry sonrió por la crueldad de su profesor favorito.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Ron casi a gritos, gracias a la impresión. ¿No pertenecía a esa Casa? ¡Pero si el Sombrero Seleccionador dijo que si, al igual que a toda su familia!

\- Vuelvan a sus habitaciones, y mañana entregaran esos uniformes – dijo McGonagall, mirando de arriba abajo a los tres estudiantes.

\- Esta bien – dijeron entre dientes, estaban entre molestos y shockeados.

* * *

Luego de cambiarse de ropa y ponerse la túnica, que por cierto tenía unos resaltantes decorados azules, se fue directamente a Encantamientos; clase que al parecer compartían Ravenclaw y Gryffindor.

Todos los estudiantes prestaban atención y levantaban la mano cada vez que el profesor hacia una pregunta. Si fuera su tiempo, estaría celosa de que el profesor no le hiciera ni la mínima de caso, sin embargo, No estaban en su tiempo, además de que estaba más ocupada pensando en que estaría pasando.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, que no se fijó cuando una voz le habló.

\- ¡Señorita Granger! – volvió a llamar el señor, un poco más alto que las veces pasadas - ¿está usted bien?

\- Si profesor, lo siento mucho – se sonrojó de vergüenza, todos la estaban mirando.

\- Últimamente ha estado muy distraída en la clase y usted no suele ser así, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Quiere ir a la enfermería? ¿Al baño, de casualidad? – varios de sus compañeros le preguntaban lo mismo y le daban unas palmaditas suaves en la espalda.

\- No, gracias por su preocupación – le sonrió sincera, no quería levantar sospechas.

\- Entonces continuemos…

* * *

Al terminar la clase, Hermione corrió hasta el Gran Comedor. Ingresó en el lugar, mirando a todos a sus alrededores, buscando desesperadamente a sus amigos, encontrándolos en dos distintas mesas, uno en la de los tejones y el otro en la de las serpientes.

Harry estaba aplastado en un sitio muy lejos del resto, apenas y comía lo que la mesa le ofrecía, estaba más interesado en saber el porqué de repente tenía que usar un uniforme diferente y sentarse en la mesa enemiga.

\- ¿Seguro que estas bien? – cuestionó Pansy, que curiosamente siempre quería sentarse o estar al lado de él.

\- Ya te dije que si – volvió a contestar, tratando de zafarse del agarre de la chica, pero fue en vano.

\- Pareces que has visto a un fantasma. Estas pálido, no comes y no hablas con nadie – comentó Zabini, sentándose en frente de Harry pero al lado contrario, a la vez que tomaba una roja manzana de la pequeña canasta que estaba allí.

\- Bueno, de por sí, ya no hablas con mucha gente – insistió ahora Draco, sin mirarlos.

\- Me iré a caminar por ahí – avisó Potter, poniéndose de pie y soltándose finalmente del agarre de Parkinson.

Sin esperar que nadie dijera nada, salió de la mesa lo más rápido posible. Caminó muy lento, fijándose en los estudiantes que estaban sentados en otras mesas, buscando alguna cara conocida. Y lo hizo, tropezó con su amiga Hermione (se había ido a sentar luego de ver donde estaban los otros dos), quien también le devolvió el contacto visual, dándole a entender que sentía la misma preocupación que él.

Por otro lado, también encontró a Ronald sentado en la mesa de los tejones, junto a todos sus hermanos, que hablaban muy animadamente entre ellos. Ron platicaba animadamente con alguien de aquella Casa. Al lado de él, estaba Fred y George que se reían de su hermana a todo pulmón, mientras que Ginny se hallaba roja hasta las orejas.

\- ¡A Ginny le gusta Zacharias! ¡a Ginny le gusta Zacharias! – cantareaban a coro los Gemelos, provocando la risa de algunos.

\- ¡Ya cállense que no es cierto! – exigía la chica enojada, que mirada de reojo al susodicho, esperando que no escuchara nada de lo que sus hermanos estaban gritando.

\- Espera Ginny – intervino Ron, callando a sus hermanos momentáneamente - ¿no te gustaba… Dean? – los que habían escuchado se le quedaron mirando, como si estuviera loco.

\- ¡Ya basta Ron, supéralo! – gritó su hermana, levantándose y yéndose lo más rápido posible, tratando de impedir que alguien viera sus lagrimas.

\- ¿Y ahora que dije? – preguntó confundido a los Gemelos.

\- ¿Qué no te acuerdas Ronnie? – cuestionó divertido Fred – nuestra bella hermanita estuvo saliendo con Thomas el mes pasado.

\- ¿Y por que cortaron? – preguntó otra vez Ronald, más interesado que nunca, sabía perfectamente que algo no estaba bien, por lo que quería averiguar lo más que podía de ese extraño mundo en donde estaba.

\- En verdad, Ron, tienes serios problemas de amnesia – se burló George.

\- Ya, hablen de una vez – ordenó, cansado de las bromas de sus "hermanos".

\- Bien, bien… no te alteres - empezó a narrar uno de los dos – Ginny estaba saliendo con Thomas, hasta que ella lo vio en una situación un tanto comprometedora con la prefecta de Gryffindor.

\- De Gryffindor… - repitió muy bajo, logrando que nadie le escuchara. No dijo nada al respecto, no quería interrumpir la historia.

\- Desde aquel día, le formó la guerra completamente, e incluso nos pidió ayuda a nosotros tres ¿recuerdas?, bueno, el punto es que al final Dean le dijo que realmente ya no la quería y le gustaba más la chica de Gryffindor. Ginny le abofeteó y le gritó que se pudriera – terminó de narrar, volviendo a comer un poco de patatas.

\- Guau… - no pudo evitar decirlo, su hermana no era de enojarse tan feo.

\- Si – dijeron inconscientemente Fred y George a la vez, recordando ese día.

* * *

\- ¡Hermione! – llamó la rubia, corriendo en dirección a su mesa, tomando el puesto que estaba al lado de la castaña – te estaba buscando por todos lados.

\- ¡Oh, Luna! – dijo Mione, detallando a la chica. Todo parecía completamente igual, exceptuando la parte en que la separaron de sus amigos y la obligaron a pertenecer a las Águilas, y para colmo, tenía que hacer que conocía a todo el mundo de esa Casa.

\- ¿Me ayudaras? – preguntó amablemente Lovegood, sin dejar de mirarla – ya sabes, con mi tarea de transformaciones… me prometiste que si lo harías.

\- ¡Oh, sí, verdad! – se hizo la olvidadiza, no podía salir diciéndole que nunca le había prometido tal cosa – bien, vamos a la Sala Común y allí te explico mejor ¿vale?

\- Muy bien, vamos – accedió con gusto, yéndose a su Sala Común en compañía de Hermione, dándole tiempo para organizar sus ideas y pensamientos.

* * *

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – gritó molesto el chico de Slytherin, o como se tenía que hacer llamar allí, Gryffindor.

\- Ni la menor idea, Potter – aseguró un aterrado y confundido Weasley.

Desde la noche anterior, tuvieron que irse a dormir a las habitaciones de los leones. Al momento de despertar, encontraron la habitación vacía y dos uniformes con el logo de Gryffindor, los cuales se tuvieron que poner, aunque fuera a quejas y refunfuñeos.

\- ¡Ron, Harry, que bien que los veo! – dijo, para sorpresa de ambos, Neville Longttom, el estudiante que había sido seleccionado para Gryffindor, que era muy tope y olvidadizo.

\- ¿Neville? – preguntó el pelirrojo en un hilo de voz, cuestionando la estancia del joven.

\- Pues claro, ¿quién más? – bufó divertido, dándole un suave golpe en el hombro a cada uno. Acto seguido, les sonrió a ambos y salió por la puerta, dando uno que otro salto de felicidad.

\- Primero… - susurró con molestia Harry, cerrando los ojos para evitar estallar por culpa de la rabia que sentía recorrer su cuerpo con intensidad – soy regañado por Severus, después me mandan para no sé dónde, y ahora me tratan como un cualquiera.

\- Tranquilo, tampoco está siendo mi mejor día – añadió rápidamente Ronald, tratando de calmar a su malhumorado compañero, cortesía de su bendito espíritu Hufflepuff.

\- ¡No me trates como si fueras tu amigo, traidor! – le apuntó con el dedo mientras gritaba, conteniendo la furia que exigía ser liberada – además… - sonrió malicioso, eso no era buena señal - ¿Cuándo has tenido tú un buen día, desde que te escogieron para esa mugrosa Casa?.

\- ¿Harry?

* * *

 _Buenas, buenas Queridos lectores._

Espero que les esté gustando la historia hasta ahora, perdonen cualquier falta ortográfica o falla en algún nombre.

Pienso meter comedia, suspenso y uno que otro toque romántico, pero no se preocupen, no será nada intenso… o bueno, eso espero :v

Manifiesten su agrado con la historia con un Review. Todos los comentarios constructivos son aceptados, ya sean negativos o positivos.

 _Nos observamos luego, lectores felices ;)._

 _ **¡Un beso!**_


	3. Capítulo III

**Aclaración:** Los personajes ni la saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen, todo esto es propiedad de la dio

 **Nota:** Les pido, por favor, que si cometo un error en la ortografía, nombre de personajes, entre otras cosas… no me maten sa más bella del mundo: J.K Rowling. La historia si es Mía.

* * *

 _ **¿Esta es mi verdadera Casa?**_

 _Capítulo III: Averigüemos que pasa aquí._

Los tres confundidos muchachos caminaban entre las mesas con paso indeciso, volteando a ver a todos lados, buscando o a los Weasley o a Draco o a Luna. Se sentaron en la mesa roja, captando rápidamente las risas y bromas de los demás estudiantes de esa casa, sin embargo, había unas personas que estaban más interesadas en ellos que en los otros.

Resumiendo rápidamente que fue lo que había pasado en la Sala Común: Hermione llegó a paso acelerado, un tanto perturbada por lo ocurrido la noche anterior y llena de dudas al igual que los chicos. Así que decidieron entre todos ir a investigar que pasaba, aunque uno acepto a regañadientes.

\- ¡Ronnie! – llamó una voz a sus espaldas, pasando el brazo ágilmente por su cuello - ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¿Fred? – cuestionó confundido y enojado. Nunca le había gustado que le dijeran _Ronnie_ , pero ahora era lo de menos, ¿su hermano también había llegado a ese raro mundo?

\- Yo soy Fred – dijo otro chico, sentando al lado de pelirrojo menor – es en serio Ron, ¿de verdad eres nuestro hermano?... ¡hasta Ginny nos reconoce!

\- ¿Ginny? – exclamó asombrado, buscando a su hermana con la mirada por la mesa de los tejones. Los Gemelos rieron de esto.

\- ¿Qué buscas? ¿a Hannah? – preguntaron divertidos, estirando sus mejillas.

\- Oigan – intervino Hermione sonrojada por al estar al lado de chico que le gustaba desde segundo – han visto… a… ¿Luna Lovegood? – quiso saber, mirando su plato cuando las miradas se plantaron en ella.

\- ¡Pero si es la linda Hermione! – habló felizmente Fred, soltando a Ronald y abrazando a la chica, provocando que sus mejillas ardieran más de la cuenta – estas caliente… ¿te encuentras bien?

\- S-Si… gracias – contestó por lo bajo, apegándose disimuladamente al pecho del pelirrojo. Los únicos que se dieron cuenta de eso fueron Potter y El Gemelo, que la acercó más a él en un acto de cariño.

\- Hey, Harry – ahora era el turno de George de fastidiar a alguien - ¿y Ginny?

\- ¿Quién es Ginny? – trató de parecer indiferente, sin mirarlo y sin dejar de comer. Este hecho no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los hermanos Weasley.

\- ¿Cómo que quien es Ginny?... vaya, Harry, al parecer también tienes amnesia – dijo George, tratando de parecer divertido, pero el tono de seriedad que estaba usando no lo dejaba sonar como un chiste.

\- ¡Chicos! – la voz de la ultima de los Weasley resonó en la mesa de Gryffindor, haciendo que todos miraran en su dirección.

\- Ella es Ginny – hizo recordar George a Potter, que la detalló rápidamente en el tiempo que la chica se sentaba a su lado y le sonreía.

\- ¡Tu uniforme! – gritó Ronald, señalando la túnica de la fémina - ¡es de bordes rojos!

\- ¡Pues claro, tonto! – replicó divertida y riendo, abriéndola un poco, dejando ver más del borde de color rojo - ¿Qué acaso somos Ravenclaw?

\- Aunque eso sigue siendo un misterio – recalcó Neville, que no estaba muy lejos de ellos – pues la que tenía que quedar en Ravenclaw era Hermione, ya saben, por su súper inteligencia.

\- ¡Cierto! – coincidieron ambos Gemelos, mirando a la susodicha – Hermione es muy inteligente – dijo uno.

\- Y linda – dijo Fred.

\- Elegante – recalcó ahora George, pensando en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

\- Fuerte – habló Fred, pensando en la vez que le contaron que Mione había golpeado en la cara a Draco.

\- ¡Una gran chica! – finalizó George, dándole un disimulado golpecito en el hombro de Ronald, que los miraba como si estuvieran locos.

\- Si, ¿no lo crees Ronnie? – cuestionó Fred, posando la mirada en él.

\- Pues… no sé.

\- Vaya – dijo Ginny decepcionada - ¿y tú qué piensas, Harry?

Lo que nadie se dio cuenta, era que Harry Potter estaba a punto de estallar. Se notaba como hacia un gran esfuerzo para no romper la chuchara que tenía en la mano, la cual le estaba temblando como si de una gelatina estuviéramos hablando. Sus verdosos ojos radiaban rabia y odio, mientras que una vena se le remarcaba en su frente. La Weasley se acercó un poco a su cara.

\- ¿Harry? – preguntó en voz baja pero preocupada. Hermione y Ronald se miraron con temor, sabían que era lo que pasaba a continuación cuando el chico se ponía así.

\- ¡Malditos asquerosos traidores a la sangre! – gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, callando inmediatamente a todo el Gran Comedor - ¡Os sois asquerosos, repugnantes y poco finos! – volvió a chillar, tirando la cuchara hacia Neville, que la esquivó impresionado - ¡como los odio a todos! ¡Algún día estarán eliminando a esta estirpe y yo ayudaré con gusto!... – se levantó, respirando con mucha dificultad – la primera familia que eliminaré será la de los Weasley, y luego a los Granger… terminando con los Longbottom – miró con aborrecimiento a los nombrados.

El Comedor se quedó en silencio. Potter se dirigió hasta la puerta, saliendo a paso rápido, no sin antes lanzándole una mirada de disgusto y asco a los Gryffindor.

\- ¿Ahora que le picó a Potter? – consultó por lo bajo Pansy desde su mesa.

\- Enloqueció – respondieron los fieles secuaces de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Draco levantó un poco la mirada, preguntándose lo mismo que preguntó la chica.

\- A mi me parece que ya se dio cuenta de con quien verdaderamente se junta… aunque, ya es un poco tarde para tomar esas actitudes – dijo el rubio, poniendo una media sonrisa de maldad. A continuación, siguió comiendo como si nada.

Todo el Comedor decidió imitar al Malfoy, aunque los profesores seguían inquietos, pero no podían ir tras Potter, puesto que el profesor les había dicho que luego él se encargaría personalmente del chico.

* * *

\- Okey, okey, okey… - suspiró desesperada, haciéndole señas a sus amigos para que se callaran – déjenme asimilar lo obvio primero, luego me dicen que descubrieron, ¿de acuerdo? – preguntó la castaña, escribiendo en una hoja.

\- De acuerdo – aceptaron los chicos, mirando lo que escribía.

\- Bien, primer punto: la llegada – empezó la chica, dándole la oportunidad a los otros de participar en el duelo.

\- Ron tocó la copa, luego de eso una luz nos tragó y caímos de bruces en el Bosque Prohibido – comentó el chico de lentes. Hermione apuntó lo dicho en la hoja.

\- Bien… ¡continúen! – ordenó terminando de escribir.

\- Era de día y al parecer nos conoce mucha gente, menos las personas de Gryffindor – dijo ahora Ronald, mirando con preocupación a su mejor amigo. Hermione volvió a lo suyo.

\- Además, parece que aquí… ¡donde sea que estemos!... no pertenecemos a nuestra Casa – mordió nerviosamente el lapicero – Harry al parecer es de…

\- Slytherin – completó Harry indiferentemente serio.

\- Exacto. Ron al parecer es de… - la volvieron a interrumpir.

\- de Hufflepuff, ¡Al igual que mis hermanos! – dijo el pelirrojo, poniendo una cara de horror.

\- Creo que en este lugar, los Weasley han ido a esa Casa – dedujo Harry – solo es una hipótesis, por que tus hermanos están ahí y parecen lucirlo con orgullo.

\- Bueno… puede que tengas razón – razonó Ronald. Él también estaba pensando en esa posibilidad.

\- Y yo en Ravenclaw – dijo Hermione, clavando la mirada en sus amigos – si es que alguno de ustedes le interesaba saberlo – estaba enojada y se percibía, que incluso tiraba chispas por los ojos.

\- Lo sentimos Hermione – se lamentó Harry, bajando un poco la cabeza.

\- No sé por qué esperas que nos sorprendamos – dijo calmado Ronald, pegando la espalda con la pared y cruzando los brazos, sin quitar la mirada de la castaña – eso ya se suponía. La verdadera sorpresa fue cuando en nuestro mundo, el Sombrero dijo Gryffindor en vez de Ravenclaw… con lo linda e inteligente que eres…

\- Como decía – dijo Mione, tratando de cubrir con su pelo su cara, para que no vieran su leve sonrojo – ahora sí, me pueden decir que descubrieron, pero por orden, por favor. Harry, tu primero.

\- Le "agrado" a Malfoy – contó, enumerando con sus dedos – le gusto a Pansy, Severus al pareces es… mi padrino o algo así, y por ultimo – respiró hondo y cerró los ojos – al parecer, mis padres están… vivos.

\- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de todo eso? – preguntó impactada Hermione, observando a Harry y escribiendo en la hoja.

\- Primero, porque Malfoy siempre está conmigo, bromea y chismosea conmigo. Segundo, Pansy se la pasa abrazada a mí, e incluso cuando va al baño o se tiene que separar de mi, cosa que es muy raro, me da besos en las mejillas. Tercero, Malfoy me dijo _qué bueno que Severus es tu padrino, sino, nos odiaría mucho a ambos_ , y por último, él mismo me dijo que mi papá lo había invitado a él y a sus padres a mi casa, para aclarar asuntos familiares.

\- Vaya… - murmuró Ron, contemplando estúpidamente el piso - ¡espera un momento! ¿tu padre era amigo de la familia Malfoy en nuestro mundo?

\- No, siempre se detestaron. Incluso Sirius los odiaba, y eso que es su familia legal – respondió Harry, saciando la sed de curiosidad de su amigo.

\- Correcto. Ahora vienes tú, Ron – informó Hermione.

\- Bien. Al parecer, la Ginny de este mundo estaba saliendo con Dean Thomas, pero él la engañó y nos vengamos, ahora solo es un mal recuerdo para ella.

\- De acuerdo – garabateó y encerró algo con un corazón en el papel, no parecía ser información útil – por mi parte, tengo que agregar que Luna y yo nos llevamos muy bien, y que no soy la única inteligente de "mi" Casa – hizo comillas con los dedos.

\- ¿Y nosotros qué? – intervino Ron, mirándola ofendido.

\- Nunca en tu vida serás tan inteligente como ella, Ron – dijo Harry riendo.

\- En fin – dicho esto, Mione se levantó del suelo. Ellos la imitaron – si saben algo más, avísenme y lo colocaré en esta hoja – enseñó el objeto – aquí anotaremos todos los hechos resaltantes de este lugar… o dimensión… o mundo.

\- Bien.

Todos se retiraron por su lado, separándose para que nadie sospechara de ellos.

\- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – dijo por fin, luego de estar en silencio durante todo el rato.

Los Gemelos y Ginny salieron de su escondite, sin poder ocultar su cara de asombro e impresión. Habían seguido a su hermano, puesto que estaba actuando muy raro. Antes de que Ronald y los otros entraran en el pasillo, los tres Weasley se encerraron tras las armaduras, sin hacer ningún ruido para que no los descubrieran.

No se arrepintieron de nada.

\- ¿Qué hacia Ronald con esa serpiente? – preguntó un furioso Fred a nadie en especifico, sin embargo, no se tomaron la molestia de contestarle.

\- La verdadera pregunta sería ¿de qué carajos hablaba? – corrigió Ginny, cruzándose de brazos y mirando mal a los mayores.

\- Exacto – apoyó George, sin quitar su cara pensativa.

\- Sea lo que sea – dijo al final Fred, rompiendo el pequeño silencio que se había formado entre ellos – es algo muy oscuro.

\- Algo que averiguaremos si o si – exigió la fémina, recibiendo el asentimiento de sus hermanos.

* * *

De regreso a sus clases de Transformaciones, Neville, Hermione y Ronald caminaban por los pasillos, confusos por la repentina actitud tan agresiva del pelinegro. Y aunque no se diera cuenta, Mione y Ron trataban de sacar toda clase de información a Neville, que con gusto les contestaba las dudas formuladas.

\- Y… ¿teníamos tareas de Pociones? – cuestionó el pelirrojo, mirando su cuaderno para disimular mejor.

\- Pues claro, ¿recuerdan cuando les dije que el profesor explicó una poción muy difícil después de que ustedes se fueran?, pues bueno, puso tarea. Pero no se preocupen, que prometí pasárselas, tengan – les extendió una hoja. En ella, había una serie de formulas e ingredientes, que próximamente servirían para realizar la poción.

\- ¡Guau!, muchas gracias… amigo – dijo Mione, titubeando por un momento en cómo llamarlo.

\- ¡Hey, no tiene nada que agradecer!, después de todo, tu eres quien siempre nos saca de los problemas – habló Neville, quitándole importancia.

\- ¡Quiten de mi camino, sabandijas! – se escuchó el quejido de alguien a la distancia, perteneciente a una persona bastante desagradable.

Segundos después, ya tenían en frente a Draco Malfoy.

\- ¡Oye, Sangre Sucia! ¿ya fuiste a buscar a tu rebelde amigo? – dijo el rubio en tono de burla. Atrás de él, venían Pansy y Zabini.

\- Seguro está en sus días – le susurró Pansy al oído a su casi novio, quien solo opto por ignorarla.

\- Y tu, Malfoy, ¿ya despediste a Crabbe y a Goyle? – ahora el turno de burlarse era de los Gryffindor, o simplemente, de Neville. La castaña y el pelirrojo estaban quietos como rocas, esperando que Draco se fuera con su gente, como siempre hacían.

\- Están castigados – contestó el Slytherin con simpleza – no son tan listos como yo.

\- Según lo que me dices, debo suponer que fueron castigados por tu culpa – intervino Seamus, posándose al frente de Granger, de una manera retante.

\- ¿Y a ti, quien te invito, idiota? – Malfoy hizo chillar los dientes, demostrando su odio hacia el chico. Finnigan no se amedrantó por la acción, solo rió.

\- Vamos chicos, no perdamos el tiempo con este imbécil llorón – sugirió el moreno.

Neville le siguió al instante. Hermione agarró fuertemente la túnica de Ronald y lo arrastró tras los otros chicos, que seguían quejándose de la actitud del hurón. Pasaron por el patio, para poder tomar aire fresco y relajarse un poco.

Se sentaron en un pequeño murito que había allí, mirando el panorama. En ambos mundos era igual de lindo.

\- Estas actuando extraño – dijo ella – dime qué te pasa, por favor.

\- ¿Y a ti qué demonios te importa eso? – le reprochó, empujándola levemente. No tenía intención de lastimarla, solo de alejarla – ya lárgate con tus hermanitos.

\- ¡Deja de tratarme como si fuera una niña, Harry! – le reprochó ahora ella, haciendo un ademan de enojo - ¡tú sabes que no lo soy! Además, ¿Cómo esperas que te ayude si no me dices que tienes?

\- ¡No quiero que me ayudes!.

\- ¿¡Porque eres así!? ¡Siempre haces que nada te afecta, cuando realmente si lo hacen! – sin poderlo evitar, gruesas y saladas lagrimas bajaron por su rosadas mejillas, desconcertando completamente al chico - ¡eres un imbécil, Harry Potter, un imbécil!

Los cuatro Gryffindor se quedaron callados mirando la reacción de la Weasley, quien caminaba a zancadas hasta ellos. Ronald, por un instinto protector, se levantó y abrió los brazos, recibiéndola con un consolador apretón. Ginny, en el pecho de su hermano, lloró libremente, aferrándose a él.

Harry observó por un momento a la pelirroja en brazos de su hermano. Al final, solo se fue, refunfuñando cosas inaudibles.

\- El amor debe dolor – murmuró Neville, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Amor? – cuestionó Hermione por lo bajo, volteando a mirar a el muchacho.

\- Por favor, Hermione, es como si tú no supieras.

Granger decidió quedarse callada, no quería hacer sospechar a nadie de su ignorancia hacia el tema. ¿Ginevra Weasley estaba enamorada de Harry Potter?, en este mundo parecía ser completamente normal, sin embargo, en el suyo, eso sería una completa locura.

* * *

Harry estaba sentado en su cama, observando detenidamente el techo, como si este le fuera a dar las respuestas. En su habitación había dos camas, las paredes eran verdes con ventanas que reflejaban el mismo color, y tenían una figura de serpientes en ellas.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abre y entra una veloz pero brusca lechuza negra con toques blancos en el estomago. Seguidamente, entra su enemigo, que era su supuesto amigo en esa dimensión o mundo.

Potter cogió la carta que estaba atada en una de las patas de la lechuza, para luego tratar de acariciarla, como solía hacer con Hedwing. Su idea se desvaneció cuando el animal se sacudió e intentó picotearlo, ululando de enojo. Su compañero rió.

\- Canatu nunca cambia – dijo para sí mismo, tirando en su cama – no sé porqué todavía intentas llevarte bien con él – se volvió a carcajear – a ver, que dice la carta.

Sin decir nada, Harry le obedeció y abrió el objeto, encontrándose con una caligrafía muy bonita a su parecer. Leyó en voz alta:

" _ **Querido Hijo:**_

 _Lamento mucho no poder ir a trabajar la semana pasada, como te lo habíamos prometido, pero es que tu padre le pareció una gran idea quedarse con Sirius un tiempo más. En fin, esteremos allá el miércoles o el jueves, así que no te preocupes cariño._

 _Para compensártelo, la pasaremos con los Black y los Malfoy desde el lunes de la semana que viene hasta el domingo ¿Qué te parece? Avísale también de eso a Draco._

 _PD: Mándale mis saludos a mi ahijado._

 _Con cariño,_ _ **Lily Potter**_ _."_

\- ¿Lily? – la sorpresa fue mucha al saber que sus padres estaban vivos, pero fue aun más grade cuando leyó el nombre de su madre.

\- ¡Ah! mi madrina siempre igual de cariñosa… - se escuchó decir a Malfoy en un suspiro, con una sonrisa en los labios – con razón a mi padrino se le hizo imposible no poseerla.

\- ¿Qué? – cuestionó confundido, sin entender de que estaba hablando.

\- Vamos Potter, tu sabes tan bien como yo, que mi padrino se acuesta a escondidas con tu madre.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? ¿ósea que mi madre le es infiel a mi padre… con tu padrino?.

Draco se enderezó y se sentó en el orillo de su cama, mirando con ironía a su casi primo.

\- De verdad, andas más distraído y olvidadizo que nunca… hasta te pareces a un Weasley – Harry sintió como una pulsada en el corazón, estaban hablando mal de la familia de su mejor amigo y él no podía hacer nada.

\- Cállate y cuéntame la historia, que la olvidé – contestó con simpleza, mirando seriamente a Malfoy.

\- Bien, pero será la última vez que la cuente, porque… como se entere alguien más, la reputación de los Potter, Malfoy y Black se irá a mierda – advirtió. Esta Draco no parecía tan duro como el de su mundo.

\- Muy bien…

\- Todo empieza desde Hogwarts, ¿no? Pues bueno, a mi padrino siempre le gustó el cuerpo de tu mamá, al igual que a tu papá; los dos siempre andaban en una constante pelea por ella, hasta que salieron del Colegio. James llegó a enamorar un poquito a mi madrina, hasta que por fin pudo hacerle el amor. Mi padrino como era el mejor amigo de James, se enteró a los días. Lily salió embarazada y te tuvieron a ti, ahí fue cuando mi padrino aprovechó de acostarse con Lily, o más bien… obligarla. El punto, es que al final tu mamá y mi padrino terminaron siendo amantes – terminó de relatar, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Mi… padre sabe de eso? – preguntó Harry. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Constantemente decía que quería conocer a sus padres, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad… los tendría que conocer como una pareja donde una persona le es infiel a la otra.

\- ¿Qué si sabe? ¡por supuesto que sí!... de hecho, son tan mejores amigos, que se la turnan – se levantó – tan solo le pide que no la deje premiada, sino… la reputación se iría a la mierda, como dije al principio.

[Por cierto, probablemente escribiré la historia de todo eso; algo así como un One-shot. ¿Quién apoya esa idea? (°-°)/]

\- ¿Qué… mierda? – seguía shokeado por la noticia.

\- Si… es algo traumático al principio. No sé cómo tú te tomas la noticia con tanta calma, yo ya me habría revelado ante mis padres – confesó, mirándolo con indiferencia – pero da igual ahora mismo, tenemos Adivinación.

Antes de que Draco pudiera salir la habitación, Harry habló en un tono neutral pero severo.

\- No iré…

\- ¿Perdón? – se giró, topándose con al sombría cara de su casi primo.

\- No iré. No me gusta la clase y no me agrada la profesora… tal vez en otra ocasión – se recostó en su cama, dándose la vuelta, dándole la espalda al rubio.

\- ¿Otra vez vas a tomar la actitud de _Oh no, mi madre se está acostando con otro que no es mi padre, buaaaa buaaa_? – indagó, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo suavemente el ceño.

Harry no dijo nada, le daba pena admitir que eso es justo lo que haría.

\- Olvídelo, te veo después de clases.

Sin decir más nada, salió, dejando a Potter solo.

Al otro lado de la puerta, los esperaba Pansy, quien ya parecía estar bastante impaciente por ver al de pelo azabache. Al no verlo, puso mala cara y miró feo a Draco, quien la pasó por alto.

\- ¿Y Harry? – preguntó al percatarse de que su compañero y ex–novio no le diría nada.

\- Se quedó dentro, no viene hoy a la clase de Adivinación – avisó al notar que no podía ignorarla más – no hagas más preguntas, que no voy a contestar más nada.

\- ¡Tu no eras así conmigo cuando salíamos! – le reprochó, caminando a su lado.

\- Tú y no nunca tuvimos nada serio. Una que otra salida, más nada… - sonrió, sabía que lo que había hecho él con Pansy era lo mismo que quería Harry quería hacer, no se acercaba a la muchacha por ningún otra cosa.

\- Pero tienes que admitir que te gustó – sonrió coquetamente, poniendo los brazos detrás de su delgado cuerpo.

\- Puede ser, nunca había visto a otra mujer gemir como lo haces tú – declaró con sarcasmo. Pansy sonrió aun más feliz por tal declaración, sintiéndose orgullosa. Malfoy rodó los ojos, no había entendido el tono sarcástico que había usado.

En otro lugar del castillo, en la Sala Común de los tejones, se hallaban los hermanos Weasley, vigilando con severidad al menor de los varones. Ronald estaba hundido en su sitio, siendo molido por las miradas que le lanzaban.

\- ¿S-sucede algo? – por alguna razón esa situación lo ponía nervioso e incomodo, puesto que nunca le había pasado.

\- ¿Tu qué crees? – bramó su hermana con fastidio, sentada al lado suyo.

\- ¡Si es algo malo, díganlo ya, me ponen los pelos de punta! – pidió en voz alta, sorprendiendo a el resto.

SU Ronald solía mantener la calma esa situación, esperando con paciencia que ellos hablaran, ya que esas reuniones la solían hacer siempre que él hacia algo que molestaba al resto; esa era la forma en que su familia arreglaba las cosas.

Por lo que había otra razón para sospechar: que ese NO era SU Ronald.

\- ¿Qué hacías tu con la serpiente? – preguntó de una vez por todas George.

El cuerpo de Ronald se tensó ligeramente, para luego calmarse. Ya tenía la escusa perfecta para esa clase de interrogatorios.

\- ¿Qué serpiente? ¿habláis de Potter?.

\- ¿De quién otro podríamos hablar? – quiso saber Fred, sabiendo que su hermano le pensaba mentir.

\- No sé, tal vez de Malfoy – intentó auto-calmarse, ¿le habían visto? ¿acaso le había seguido hasta el pasillo?

\- ¡Obvio que no hablábamos de él! – dijo George, golpeando la pequeña mesita de madera que estaba en medio de la Sala. Sin embargo, para bien o para mal, una quinta persona apareció, interrumpiendo la conversación.

\- ¡Ron, ya estoy lista! – esa chica era Hannah Abbott, que bajaba dando saltos por las escaleras.

El nombrado la miró sin entender, pero ella le seguía haciendo señas para que se fueran a su tan deseada cita.

\- ¡Ya me voy, hablamos después! – dijo lo más rápido que pudo, tomando a la chica de la mano y corriendo hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Ronald Weasley, vuelve acá! – ordenó Ginny, utilizando los pulmones y voz heredada de su madre, pero no tuvo mucha suerte.

\- Ese idiota, nos está ocultando algo muy serio – volvió a repetir Fred, mirando todavía el hueco por donde se había ido su hermano.

\- Tranquilo, que ya se lo sacaremos… - dijo calmado George, saliendo como si nada también.

Fred lo siguió, mientras que Ginny se fue al cuarto de las niñas.

* * *

 _Buenas, buenas Queridos lectores._

Espero y les esté gustando la historia hasta ahora.

Y si, lo sé, me arriesgué mucho con lo de los padres de Harry y el padrino de Draco, pero quiero un poco de salseo en este Fic. ¡Tranquilos y tranquilas, no habrá nada más allá de lo normal! ¡Bajen sus rifles! (?)

Manifiesten su agrado con la historia con un Review. Todos los comentarios constructivos son aceptados, ya sean negativos o positivos.

 _Nos observamos luego, lectores felices ;)._

 _ **¡Un beso!**_


	4. Capítulo IV

**Aclaración:** Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de la majestuosa J.K Rowling. De todas formas, la historia si es Mía.

 **Advertencia:** Un poco de lemon, si no les gusta, no lo lean. Igualmente no es muy importante… aunque tampoco les gustara la pareja, pero ñeeee… ¡me arriesgaré!

* * *

 _ **¿Esta es mi verdadera Casa?**_

 _Capítulo IV: Su Harry… ¿Nuestro Harry?_

Ginny seguía abrazada a su hermano en todo momento, solo lo dejaba cuando tenían que ir a clases. Algo dentro de Ronald se reconfortaba al saber que su hermana lo necesitaba, ya que siempre corría a los brazos de Fred o de George, incluso a los de Percy, dejándolo a él por fuera. Esta vez era diferente.

Por más que quisiera, no podía dejar de ver a esa niña como si fuera su verdadera hermana, puesto que además de que eran idénticas, su aura y su carácter eran iguales. La pelirroja no sabía nada de lo que pasaba, ni tampoco sospechaba, ya que le pasaba lo mismo que a Ronald.

Ginny no dejaba de ver de reojo a Harry, quien le ignoraba y se iba a los rincones más oscuros del castillo.

Hermione trataba de saber qué hacer con Harry, pues suponía que el Potter de ese mundo no actuaba de esa manera; lo decía, ya que cuando el muchacho estalló en rabia, absolutamente todos lo miraban como si hubiera enloquecido, además de que el Director Dumbledore lo estaba buscando para hablar con él.

Era una locura.

\- ¡Mione! – le gritó un chico, parándola. La muchacha lo miró, le sonrió y lo saludó como lo solía hacer.

\- Hola Fred, ¿Qué necesitas? – preguntó amablemente, empezando a caminar junto al mayor. Fred se estiró.

\- Pues es que George y yo estamos buscando a Harry – confesó, dándole una radiante sonrisa.

\- ¿Se enteraron, no es así? – cuestionó. El Gemelo miró al suelo y suspiró.

\- Nunca me lo esperé de Potter… él se veía tan… amable y cariñoso.

\- Será porque no es su Harry – masculló por lo bajo, pero no lo suficiente para que su acompañante no escuchara.

\- ¿Nuestro Harry? – levantó una ceja. Ella se paró en seco y se tapó la boca, con las mejillas ardiendo en un lindo color carmesí - ¿Hermione?

\- Me tengo que ir – mintió, dándose la vuelta, lista para irse.

Sin embargo, un brazo en su estomago le impidió que se moviera. Luego de un segundo, Granger se encontraba siendo cargada a modo princesa por Weasley, quien caminaba por los pasillos como si nada, sin darle importancia a las miradas ajenas. Fred se encaminó hacia un árbol alto y frondoso; sentó con delicadeza a Mione bajo su sombra, para después sentarse él.

\- Fred, me tengo que ir – repitió angustiada.

El cabello del chico tenía un extraño y atractivo brillo, sus ojos se iluminaron, dejando ver el bello azul claro de estos. Su mirada se plantó en la joven, intimidándola. El corazón de Granger estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho.

\- No hasta que me expliques lo que dijiste hace rato… - Hermione iba a hablar para negar lo dicho, pero él la interrumpió – y no me digas que escuché mal o algo por el estilo; ustedes han estado actuando muy raro, Harry, mi hermano y tu.

\- Fred… - susurró con un tono de ruego.

\- ¿Vamos?, ¿no confías en mi? – se recostó en el tronco del árbol, poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y cerrando los ojos, esperando pacientemente que la fémina hablara.

\- No me dejaras hasta que te diga, ¿no es así? – su tono afirmaba su derrota. Mentalmente se regañaba a sí misma, pero es que ese chico la volvía loca.

\- Venga, vamos… no hay nada de que temer.

\- Bien, si te digo… júrame que no le dirás a nadie – intentó parar, pero las palabras salían solas de su boca.

\- Sabes que no lo haré – se enderezó, posando nuevamente la mirada en ella – nunca lo he hecho… tal vez solo a George, pero a más nadie.

\- Bueno, ¿por dónde empiezo? – se preguntó, jugando nerviosamente con un mechón que le caía al lado de la cara. Fred rió.

\- Por el comienzo – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio. Luego guardó silencio, al ver la mirada que le había dedicado la mejor amiga de su hermano.

\- A ver. Iré al punto – cogió aire, soltando al segundo – Harry, Ronald y yo no somos de esta dimensión.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? – la miró iluso, pensando seriamente que le estaba gastando una broma pesada. Pero su opinión cambió al ver el temor, la seriedad y la verdad en los castaños ojos de Granger - ¿pero cómo? ¿de verdad? ¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?

\- En primera, no sabemos cómo llegamos aquí. En segunda, es la verdad, aunque es un poco difícil de creer. Y en tercera, estoy muy segura, pues en mi… mundo o universo o como sea, todo es muy diferente a este.

\- ¿Me das un ejemplo?

\- En mi mundo, yo fui seleccionada a Ravenclaw, Ronald Weasley para Hufflepuff, como toda su familia – Fred abrió los ojos impresionado, no esperaba eso – y Harry Potter… para Slytherin, como las últimas dos generaciones de su familia.

* * *

\- Ron, me alegra tanto que por fin te hayas fijado en mí – admitió con voz risueña, abrazando el cuerpo del chico como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

\- Si, si… oye, ¿tú y yo somos algo más que amigos o…? – no quiso sonar descortés, pero esa situación ya lo estaba empalagando mucho, era como salir con Lavander.

\- Pues hasta el momento, solo amigos… pero si quieres, podemos ser algo más – se adelantó, plantándose al frente del Weasley. Sus ojos mostraban felicidad, mientras que los de Ronald asco.

\- ¿Sabes? Tal vez si – dijo, tomando repentinamente en cuenta en los sentimientos de su alter ego – pero todavía no, te lo quiero pedir de una forma… más especial.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- De verdad – afirmó, besando velozmente la frente de la chica – ahora, si me permites, tengo que hablar con un… amigo, para hacer una tarea.

\- ¡Pero me prometiste que pasaríamos lo que quedaba del día juntos! – Hannah hizo un puchero que probablemente el Ronald de ese mundo hubiera encontrado gracioso y lindo, sin embargo, él lo encontró fastidioso e irritante. Se tenía que deshacer de Abbott a como diese lugar.

\- Mejor cambiemos el trato – se acercó juguetonamente al oído de la chica, pegándola suavemente contra la pared – si me dejas ir, la noche de mañana, será toda nuestra – se separó sonriéndole, escondiendo toda muestra de repulsión hacia sus propias palabras.

\- ¿Cómo aquella noche? – se mordió el labio, pegándose ahora ella a él.

\- ¿Cómo esa noche? – repitió en voz baja, poniendo una mueca de traumatismo, la cual cambió rápidamente al percatarse de que Hannah le seguía viendo – quiero decir… exactamente.

\- ¡Bien, entonces, hasta mañana en la noche cariño! – besó felizmente los labios de Ronald, para luego irse dando saltos de alegría por el pasillo.

Ron se quedó allí, mirando por donde se había ido la muchacha. Tocó con la yema de sus dedos su labio inferior, haciendo énfasis en el lugar donde los labios ajenos se habían aplastado contra los suyos. Una corriente en su espalda le hizo enderezarse, sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar los pensamientos de poca importancia.

\- Es más dulce que besar a Lavander – masculló por lo bajo, dándose la vuelta para devolverse e ir a hablar con Harry.

\- ¿Verdad que si? – dijo la persona que tenia al frente, topándose con nada más y nada menos que con Neville Longbottom.

\- ¡Neville! – exclamó con sorpresa y alegría el pelirrojo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. El gesto que recibió a cambio, fue de fastidio.

\- Permiso – iba a pasar por el lado de Weasley, pero este no se lo permitió – dije: permiso.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Neville? ¿Por qué estas enojado conmigo? – estiró ambos brazos, negándole el paso al Gryffindor. Longbottom suspiró hondo, mirándolo nuevamente pero ahora con un ademan de arrepentimiento.

\- Lo siento, Ronald, no quise ser así de cortante contigo – de pronto, los ojos de Neville se humedecieron. El chico se sentó en un murito, cubrió su redonda cara con sus manos y empezó a sollozar débilmente.

\- Vamos amigo – lo animó Ronald, sentándose a su lado y sobándole la espalda – no te pongas así, cualquiera que sea tu problema, se podrá solucionar.

\- N… no tiene solución – respondió, respirando y exhalando con pesadez – ella nunca me va a querer.

\- ¿Ella? – cuestionó confundido Weasley - ¿hablas de Abbott?

Neville asintió en silencio y un poco sonrojado, volviendo a tapar su cara con sus manos.

\- E… ella… te quiere… a ti – sollozó un poco más fuerte. Ronald se preguntaba del porque este Neville era tan sensible.

\- Pero yo no a ella – Neville se destapó la cara y le miró iluso.

\- ¿No? ¡Pero si te escuché hablando con tus hermanos que le pedirías noviazgo!

\- Si… pero ya realmente no sé que siento – miró a otro lado, maldiciéndose a sí mismo y a su gran bocota.

\- Entonces… ¿no estás seguro de amar a Hannah? – preguntó ilusionado. Esa chica empezó a ser su debilidad desde el año antepasado.

\- Si, de hecho, creo que le quiero como a una amiga – contestó, sonriendo abiertamente – de igual manera, yo ya tengo a otra.

\- ¿Estabas saliendo con Hannah y con otra chica al mismo tiempo? – indagó, levantando una ceja. Parecía incrédulo y algo molesto.

\- ¡No, no, no! ¿Cómo crees? – sus mejillas ardieron. Se puso de pie y se alejó un poco. Neville no se movía de su sitio, ni quitaba esa mueca – lo que trato de decir… - retomó, relajando el gesto del Gryffindor –… es que si quieres a Hannah, deberías decírselo y dejar de andar con tantos rodeos, no vaya a ser que otro chico te gane.

\- Hannah no es ningún premio…

\- ¿Me estas entendiendo lo que te quiero decir o no? – cortó bruscamente, haciendo estremecer a Longbottom por el repentino cambio de tono.

\- Si – contestó con simple pero en voz baja.

\- Perfecto – sonrió – vete y reflexiona en lo que le vas a decir, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

\- Gracias Ronald.

\- No hay de qué. Y por cierto, no me llames así, es muy formal... dime _Ron_ , mis amigos lo hacen – confesó, despeinando el arreglado cabello del chico.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que entre los despeinados cabellos de Neville, sobresaltaba una brillante cicatriz en la frente; cicatriz que reconocería en cualquier lado y en cualquier circunstancia… era la misma cicatriz que poseía su mejor amigo en la frente, que era en forma de rayo o trueno. Fingió no haber visto nada y volvió a sonreír, aunque ahora era forzada.

\- Está bien, Rona… Ron – se corrigió rápido, quitándose la mano de su nuevo amigo de la cabeza, acomodándose el cabello, volviendo a ocultar su cicatriz.

\- Bueno – aclaró la garganta, suspirando disimuladamente – ya nos veremos por ahí.

\- Probablemente en los entrenamientos de Quidditch, ya sabes, con eso de que ahora eres _cazador_ – sin percatarse, Neville le estaba dando valiosa información al pelirrojo.

\- Entonces nos veremos en los entrenamientos – le sonrió.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue por el lado contrario del pasillo en que se iba Neville. Miró al techo y sacó todo el aire que había retenido, ya sea por los nervios o por las sorpresas… y vaya sorpresitas se había llevado esa media tarde.

* * *

Sentado en el patio, mirando como el sol se ponía en lo más alto del cielo, repasó todos los datos que tenía hasta ahora. Al final, se recostó en la columna de piedra, cerrando los ojos y quitándose las gafas para descansar los ojos.

Ser un astuto Slytherin fingiendo ser un despreciable Gryffindor era agotador.

¿Cansado? ¡por supuesto!, y por lo que veía en su horario, le quedaban aproximadamente tres clases más, y una de ellas era pociones… otra vez. No es que le molestara ver a su padrino una vez más, lo solía ver cada vez que iba a las reuniones que organizaba la familia Malfoy o Black, incluso en las que organizaba sus padres; los Potter, lo que le fastidiaba de eso, era que Severus hacia como si no lo conociera y le detestara… más de lo normal.

Hablando de sus padres, ¿Por qué no le habían escrito? Si en el suyo su mamá se encargaba de mandarle cinco cartas al día cuando no estaban en el castillo, ¿será que el Harry de ese mundo no tiene una buena relación con sus padres?, bueno, no es que él tenga la mejor relación familiar del universo, sin embargo se seguían hablando y dándose cariño.

Una mano en su hombro le sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Harry?

Voz reconocida.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – aunque sabía que tenía que tenerle respeto por ser mayor y por ser el Director del colegio, no podía evitar contestarle secamente.

\- Hablar contigo, últimamente veo que te estás alejando mucho, y en mi noble opinión, eso es algo preocupante – se sentó al lado del chico, mirando también el paisaje.

\- ¿Por qué tan amigable de repente? – se burló, mirándolo con sarcasmo - ¿Qué acaso mi mamá lo mandó a hablar conmigo? – no sabía si su yo de ese mundo era así de patán como lo era él, pero no le importó mucho.

\- Dime algo Harry… ¿estás bien? – preguntó tranquilamente, plantando su mirada en la del joven Potter.

\- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

\- Tú no eres de nombrar mucho a la querida _Lily_ – recordó, sonriendo - ¿habrá pasado algo en especial para recordarla en este bello día?

\- No se haga, Director – parecía que estaba escupiendo las palabras – mi mamá le mando a hablar conmigo, siempre que usted me habla es por culpa de ella.

Albus se quedó en silencio, buscando algún indicio en su mirada que le dijera que era una broma. Continuó unos minutos más para confirmar sus sospechas, manteniéndose en silencio. Harry tampoco decía nada.

\- Dígame señor Potter – pidió amablemente, aunque estaba inquieto - ¿de dónde viene usted?

\- ¿Cómo que de donde vengo? – ironizó, observándolo como si estuviera loco – pues de mi casa, a menos que se esté refiriendo a otra cosa.

\- Nombró a su madre, la señora Lily Potter – siguió hablando - ¿Dónde está ella en estos momentos?

\- Pues yo que sé, ¿en la casa de Sirius?, ni siquiera me ha escrito.

\- Última pregunta: ¿Quién es verdaderamente usted?

Harry se puso de pie y se fue por el pasillo, dejando al viejo Director sentado allí. Albus ni le miró, estaba más que seguro que ese Harry no era el Harry que él conocía, no era su Harry.

Potter caminaba por los largos pasillos, refunfuñando toda clase de cosas inentendibles para los que estaban a su alrededor, quienes le ojeaban con confusión. Una voz chillona y algo dulce lo llamó, parándolo en seco.

\- ¡Hasta que por fin te encuentro! – anunció al pararse en frente de él. Era su "amiga" Cho Chang.

\- ¿Qué quieres Cho? ¿no ves que no estoy de buenas?

\- Pues eso ya lo sé, por eso viene, me estaba preocupando por ti – se acercó hasta él y le colocó con delicadeza un dedo en el pecho – no es bueno preocupar a una dama, tonto.

\- ¿Y eso a ti qué?

\- Ya basta Harry, estas actuando muy extraño – la sonrisa de la chica cambió por un gesto de curiosidad y tristeza, cosa que Harry no entendió muy bien.

Por otro lado, en vez de contestarle y decirle que le dejara en paz, se fijó en que llevaba puesto su típico labial de olor a fresa; el cual siempre usaba cada vez que quería hablar con él, o más bien, provocarlo. Y esta vez no era la excepción. Su yo de este tiempo seguro todavía no se había dado cuenta de eso.

\- ¿Harry? – llamó suave, acercándose a la cara del ojiverde.

Sin perder más tiempo, la tomó de la mano y por fin la acercó a su cara, atrapando sus labios. Era un beso salvaje y necesitado (por parte de Cho, ya lo anhelaba desde hace tiempo, y por aparte de Harry… porque necesitaba desahogarse con alguien). Acercó lo más que pudo a la chica a su cuerpo, tocando su espalda, pegándola contra una de las barras que estaba allí.

\- ¡Harry! – exclamó sorprendida pero para nada ofendida. Desde luego, ya ni llevaba la cuenta de cuantas veces había soñado con ese momento; con el momento en que Potter quisiera besarla - ¿qué estás haciendo?

\- ¿Tu qué crees? – dijo con sarcasmo, jugando sin descaro con la corbata de la joven - ¿quieres que pare? – las mejillas de la asiática enrojecieron – eso pensé. Ahora, déjame a mí divertirme, o paro.

Y en nombre de esa amenaza, junto con los lujuriosos deseos de Chang, Potter se dedicó a relajarse un buen rato, disfrutando besar y escuchar los jadeos en su oído por parte de la chica.

El Harry de ese mundo era un idiota por no aprovechar esas oportunidades.

* * *

Harry estaba caminando en círculo en su supuesto cuarto en las mazmorras, leyendo y releyendo la carta, sin creerse nada de nada. ¿Cómo reaccionar al saber que sus padres estaban vivos?, de igual forma, eso no era lo que le perturbaba, ¿Cómo reaccionar al saber que tu madre le estaba siendo infiel a tu padre con quien sabe quién?

Harry no sabía como, por lo que estaba traumado.

\- ¡Potter! ¡deja de caminar en círculos que me mareas! – protestó el rubio, ingresando en la habitación con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

\- ¿Estas en tus días o qué? – rió, se sentó en la cama y se acostó.

\- ¿No vamos a ir a comer? – preguntó Harry, parando de caminar.

\- ¿Deberíamos?, tu nunca quieres.

\- Pues hoy si quiero, así que… andando.

Potter salió de la habitación, siendo seguido por un cansado y malhumorado Malfoy. Se dirigieron hasta el Gran Comedor, donde se encaminaron hasta la mesa de Slytherin, sin embargo, Harry se tropezó con alguien que se estaba retirando del Comedor.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó, levantando la mirada para observar con quien se había golpeado.

\- No hay… - ella también levantó la mirada, congelándose al segundo.

Los ojos azulados (me estoy guiando por las películas, en los libros son marrones) de ella miraban atentamente las perlas verdosas de él. Su pelo rojo, su blanca y suave piel ayudaron a reconocerla al instante, aunque le era difícil no hacerlo, cuando llevaba desde los once años viéndola.

Era Ginevra Weasley con quien había tropezado, para bien o para mal.

\- Ginny – susurró casi en un suspiro.

\- ¡Ginny, deberías tener más cuidado! – le reprendió su hermano Ronald, llegando hasta donde ellos. Le dirigió una mirada a la chica, y luego a él.

\- ¡Ron! – exclamó feliz, sonriendo.

\- ¡Harry!.

\- ¿Se conocen? – preguntaron al unisonó Ginny y Draco, quienes inmediatamente se miraron asqueados.

\- ¡Harry, mejor nos vamos, no tenemos que perder tiempo con estos traidores! – sugirió el otro Slytherin, yéndose para la mesa de las serpientes.

Echándoles una última mirada, siguió a Draco para no levantar sospechas, puesto que ya muchos estudiantes tenían la atención puesta en ellos cuatro. Ginny se levantó del suelo y salió del Gran Comedor, Ronald se fue para la mesa de los tejones.

\- Tan disimulados, como siempre – masculló con fastidio y sarcasmo Hermione, sentada en la mesa de las águilas.

Ella no era la única que lo estaba pasando de lo peor.

* * *

 _Buenas, buenas Queridos lectores._

Espero que les esté gustando la historia.

Y si, lo sé, ¡a mí me encanta arriesgarme! Pero es que… no sé, me inspiré y lo escribí. Así que ¡PERDONENME LA VIDA!

Les vuelvo a pedir disculpas por cualquier falta ortográfica o letras demás.

Manifiesten su agrado con la historia con un Review. Todos los comentarios constructivos son aceptados, ya sean negativos o positivos.

 _Nos observamos luego, lectores felices ;)._

 _ **¡Un beso!**_


	5. Capítulo V

**Aclaración:** la saga de Harry Potter ni sus personajes son Míos, son de la bellísima J.K Rowling. La historia si es Mía.

* * *

 _ **¿Esta es mi verdadera Casa?**_

 _Capítulo V: Lily y James Potter, junto con Sirius Black._

Poco a poco pasaron los días, llegando por fin el jueves. Los pobres chicos de Gyffindor que fingían ser de otras Casas la estaban pasando fatal. Cada hora se enteraban de algo nuevo, como por ejemplo, que Viktor Krum estaba a un paso de enamorar a la Hermione de ese mundo, o como que James Potter fue seleccionado para _Slytherin_ junto con Sirius, y que se dedicaban a molestar a Remus Lupin, que era de Ravenclaw, bajándole mucho su autoestima. Y desde luego, la cicatriz de Neville.

Harry estaba a punto de enloquecer, todo era demasiado distinto, más de lo que él podría soportar. Hermione trataba de ponerle un alto a Krum, sin embargo, cuando no le respondía sus cartas, el fin de semana se lo encontraba por los pasillos, preguntando por ella. El que llevaba con más calma y serenidad era Ronald, que trataba que no le afectara nada.

Cho miraba mal a Harry, sin que él supiera el porqué. Además de que, desde el día en que Potter tropezó con Ginny, ésta le ha estado mirando más de lo debido, tal vez examinándolo…

Actualmente Harry se encontraba en la mesa de las serpientes, desayunando junto con Malfoy y Parkinson, hablando de cosas pasajeras sin mucha importancia. Hasta que una risa resonó en el Comedor, interrumpiendo su hidratación. Miró con curiosidad a la puerta, encontrándose con tres personas que le dejaron con la boca abierta.

Dos hombres y una mujer. El primero era alto, aunque no tanto, traía gafas y su cabello desordenado era de color azabache; aunque solo lo había visto en fotos, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. La mujer que estaba a su lado era pelirroja y con unos lindos ojos verdes, de buen físico y una radiante sonrisa, con la cual podría enamorar hasta el hombre más frio del mundo. Por última, estaba nada más y nada menos que su querido padrino.

Exactamente, esas tres personas eran James y Lily Potter junto con Sirius Black.

\- Mira nada más quien llegó. Justo como prometieron – dijo Draco, sacando de sus pensamientos a Harry.

\- Papá… mamá… - sin poderlo evitar, una sonrisa de alegría extrema se le formó en los labios y los ojos se le aguaron.

\- Así que esos son los señores Potter – Ronald también sonrió, sabiendo a la perfección que si él se sentía feliz y no tenía nada que ver con ellos, como se sentiría Harry.

\- Vaya… son muy jóvenes – alagó Hermione, ignorando sin querer lo que le decía Padma.

Lily automáticamente buscó a su hijo entre los chicos de Slytherin, hallándolo sentado al lado de su ahijado. Se dirigió hasta él con paso firme pero apresurado, llegando casi corriendo. Alejó un poco al chico que estaba situado al lado del joven Potter, para poder abrazarlo mejor. Harry no dejó pasar esa oportunidad, por lo que la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

\- Hola madrina – saludó Draco, cortando la demostración de amor de entre la madre y el hijo.

\- Hola Draco – respondió cariñosa, besándole la mejilla al rubio.

\- Hola señora Potter ¿Cómo está? – se incorporó Pansy rápidamente, sonriéndole con carisma.

\- ¡Pansy! Qué alegría verte, yo he estado muy bien, gracias – besó la mejilla de la muchacha, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en regresar? – preguntó Draco por Harry, puesto que el ojiverde estaba a punto de estallar en llanto.

\- Nos fue muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Y tardamos más, porque a James se le ocurrió la idea de quedarse unos días más en la casa de Sirius – contestó, sentándose en la banca y tirándole una mirada a su marido, que estaba más ocupado saludando al Director y a Minerva, y, para sorpresa de Harry, también a Severus.

\- Me enteré que pasaran la otra semana en mi casa – comentó otra vez Draco, ofreciéndole una tarta de frambuesa.

\- Si y gracias – agarró con gusto el plato y se lo comenzó a comer – tu padre nos sugirió la idea.

\- ¿El señor Malfoy? – intervino por fin Harry, saliendo de su trance.

\- Si, él mismo.

\- Que raro, mi papá no suele ser así de cariñoso – ironizó Malfoy, rodando los ojos.

\- No digas eso, Draco, tu padre es una muy buena persona.

\- Si… seguro, y yo estoy teniendo una relación secreta con Voldemort – dijo sarcástico Harry en voz baja, logrando que nadie le oyera.

Lily y Draco continuaron hablando entre ellos, mientras Harry ponía atención a ver si extraía alguna información valiosa. Un poco más alejados de ellos tres, estaba Sirius platicando con James, quienes ya habían saludado a casi todo el profesorado, los cuales le habían pedido que se sentaran a comer con ellos. Con placer aceptaron la invitación.

\- Hey, a que no adivinas que…

\- ¿Qué pasó? – le respondió disimuladamente James, observando fijamente a su mujer y a su hijo.

\- Ayer lo hicimos.

\- ¿Quiénes, ella y tú? – cuestionó. Sirius frunció el ceño.

\- No, Narcissa y yo. ¡Obvio que ella y yo! – regañó por lo bajo, como si fuera súper obvio.

\- Tú no te esperas nada, ¿cierto? – soltó unas débiles carcajadas, tomando un gran sorbo del vino que estaba en su copa dorada.

\- Si tu no lo haces, me toca a mí – sonrió maliciosamente.

* * *

\- Jueves y aun mi padre no aparece, excelente, todo está muy bien… - refunfuñaba Potter, terminando de hacer los deberes de Pociones, que por cierto, eran muchos – y para colmar mi paciencia, la estúpida pelirroja me echó una bronca…

Y efectivamente, ese día por la mañana, Ginevra Weasley se le acercó mientras estaba en la Sala Común, y le pegó tremenda cachetada, que incluso provocó que Harry cayera en el sillón que había en frente a la chimenea. Luego de eso, con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, le gritó que se pudriera y no se volviera a cercar a ella. Después se fue, siendo seguida por Ronald, que no se fue sin antes darle una mirada de desaprobación y de disgusto.

Hermione le miró y negó con la cabeza, saliendo junto con Fred y George, que aun seguían insistiendo en que le contaran todo sobre el otro mundo. Neville fue el único que intentó ayudarlo, pues era su amigo después de todo, hiciera lo que hiciera. Sin embargo, una ronca y agresiva voz lo detuvo. Era Harry quien le había ordenado que se detuviera y que se largara. Sin pronunciar palabras, le hizo caso y se fue.

\- Maldita sea Chang – gruñó por lo bajo, tratando de calmarse. Respiró hondo y miró al techo, al parecer la mayoría de los estudiantes sabían lo que había pasado entre la asiática y él – voy a matarlos a todos.

\- ¿Qué tienes, Potter? – se burló una voz a sus espaldas - ¿deseando ver a la Ravenclaw?

\- Vete al cuerno, Malfoy, no tengo tiempo para tus idioteces – bramó enojado. Sabia por conversaciones de otros alumnos, que Draco podía llegar a ser fastidioso, pero no tenía ni idea de que fuera tanto.

\- Últimamente estas muy enfurecido, Potter. No es que me importe, claro está, solo quiero saber si hay algo que pueda hacer por mi querido amigo – mostró una sonrisa maliciosa, plantándose al lado del ojiverde.

\- Dame una razón para confiar en ti – por alguna razón, esa actitud en el rubio se le hizo cercana y conocida, abriendo sin querer su corazón, buscando en la mirada de Malfoy a su tan preciado y detestado casi primo.

\- eeeh… Potter – pronunció congelado el Slytherin, revolviéndose incómodo en la silla, tratando de evitar la deseosa mirada del supuesto Gryffindor – ni pienses que soy como la maldita entregada de Chang.

\- No estaba pensando eso – aseguró sonriendo ahora él, riendo al ver la furiosa mirada del rubio - ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiera ido para Slytherin? – soltó de repente, plantando un gesto de desorientación en su casi primo.

\- ¿A qué viene eso? – se levantó de la silla – yo mejor me largo, no vaya a ser que la estupidez sea contagiosa.

\- Si la estupidez fuera contagiosa – añadió rápidamente Harry, prohibiéndole la idea a Draco – tu ya me la hubiera pegado a mí.

\- Ni siquiera me siento contigo en clases – rió por la falta de había cometido Potter.

\- Tal vez aquí no, pero en mi mundo sí.

\- Estas loco, quítate – con fuerza, empujó a Harry esta otra esquina, saliendo con velocidad por la puerta.

Sonrió complacido, ya había plantado la curiosidad en el otro Slytherin, e imaginando que este Draco era igual que el de su mundo, pronto lo tendría al frente, preguntándole el significado de sus palabras. Se volvió a sentar y terminó sus quehaceres, volviendo casi corriendo hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

\- Potter, tenemos que hablar.

\- Soy yo quien tiene que hablar contigo, mamá – se dio la vuelta y encaró a la chica - ¿Granger? – preguntó algo sorprendido, nunca imagino que esas palabras pudieran salir de la Ravenclaw.

\- Si, siento interrumpir lo que estabas haciendo, pero tenemos que hablar… de algo serio.

\- ¿Cómo de qué? – cuestionó sin el menor interés, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Como de que este no es tu mundo – intervino Fred, apareciendo adelante del otro Gemelo.

\- Y tienes que respetar las decisiones y cuidar de la reputación de Nuestro Harry – completó George, ganándose el asentimiento de Fred.

\- ¿Les contaste? – le dijo con rabia Harry a Hermione, también teniendo las cejas arriba.

\- No podríamos guardar… el secreto… por mucho tiempo – bajó la cabeza, evitando lo más que podía la mirada matadora de Potter.

\- ¡No hagas eso! – chillaron Los Gemelos, saliendo a la defensa de la castaña, posándose al frente de ella. Siempre sintieron que Hermione era como su hermana menor, por ende, la protegían todo lo que podían.

\- ¿Y ustedes que, Weasley? – cuestionó sonriendo malvadamente, mirándolos desafiante. Nunca le habían agradado otras familias que no fueran la de los Malfoy y los Black.

\- Ahora, queremos que nos expliques el porqué dañaste la reputación de Nuestro Harry – exigió con rudeza Fred, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "Nuestro".

\- Yo también soy Harry Potter, después de todo – caminó alrededor de ellos con lentitud, sin mirarlos – tengo derecho de hacer lo que yo quiera, ¿o no?

\- ¡Eso lo puedes hacer con la Cho Chang de tu mundo! – contradijo George, mirándolo con desprecio.

\- ¿Y quién eres tú para decirme que hacer? ¿mi padre o mi madre? – Los Gemelos se congelaron en sus sitios, repitiendo mentalmente las palabras del ojiverde, preguntándose su significado. Al Harry Potter de su mundo nunca se le pasaría por la mente nombrar a sus difuntos padres – hablando de ellos… ¿Dónde están?, no me han enviado ninguna carta para disculparse de su retraso.

\- Esto… - Fred parecía ligeramente más pálido – no somos los señores Potter… pero, nosotros… ehh… - las palabras se estancaron en la garganta del pelirrojo. Miró con ruego a su Gemelo, esperando apoyo de este.

\- Somos muy buenos amigos de el Harry de este mundo – completó con firmeza, sonriendo cariñosamente, esperando ablandar el corazón del Slyhterin – además, como tu dijiste, tú también eres Harry Potter, por lo que te queremos ayudar.

Por fin alguien en mucho tiempo había callado la boca del engreído de Potter. El menor los contempló con asco y desprecio, gruñendo en un susurro. Él no necesitaba amigos y estaba seguro de eso, nunca los necesito. Aunque estaba Draco, pero solo lo tenía como "amigo" porque era parte de su familia, de hecho, era el ahijado de su madre.

George sonrió complacido. Hace un momento pensaba que sería un caso perdido hablar con ese chico, sin embargo, algo de su actitud le hizo acordarse de su alter ego, por lo que supuso que ese Harry también tendría el mismo buen corazón, solo que habría que derribar el muro de piedra que lo cubría.

Fred miró con disimulo a su hermano, preguntándose el porqué de esa sonrisa tan sincera, puesto que por su parte, seguía creyendo que ese joven no tendría solución alguna.

Hermione observó detenidamente los ojos de George, descubriendo sus sentimientos. Hizo un gesto de felicidad, pues ella pensaba igual de Harry, aunque nunca supo cómo tratarle o acercársele. Pero seguramente lo encontraría pronto, no por nada era una orgullosa Ravenclaw.

\- ¿Qué quieren de mi? – titubeó tímido Harry, dándose cuenta de que no podía hacer para evitarlos.

\- Saber cosas – contestó Fred, igual de cauteloso que cuando llegó.

\- Hermione nos comentó cosas de su mundo, pero desde su punto de vista – procedió George, acercándose delicadamente.

Harry se contrajo en su sitio, sin saber qué hacer para parecer rudo. Muy en el fondo sabía que le urgía hablar con alguien, hallar respuestas y próximamente soluciones. Pero ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando tienes que mantener tu faceta de chico malo?

\- Tt… ¡que sea rápido!

Los gemelos se sonrieron contentos, consiguieron lo que querían. Se apresuraron a rodear al Slytherin y comenzar con su juego de preguntas, esperando pacientemente a que les respondiera cada una de ellas.

\- Comencemos con una fácil. ¿Es verdad que quedaste en Slytherin? Y de ser verdad ¿Cómo es que quedaste allí? – preguntó primero George.

\- ¿En verdad me están preguntando una idiotez como esa? Jmp… claro que quedé en Slytherin, como un verdadero Potter – los Weasley ladearon la cabeza, ¿de dónde ya habían escuchado eso? – y quedé allí porque el estúpido Sombrero lo decidió.

\- ¿Pero no te dijo nada antes de hacerlo? – insistió Fred, sospechando que le mentían.

\- ¡Eso no les incumbe a ustedes, nutrias! – gritó de golpe, cruzándose los brazos y desviando la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

Hermione temió severamente que se enojara tanto que se fuera y los dejara con las dudas en la boca. Los pelirrojos también tuvieron que haber sentido el peligro, por que cambiaron el tema antes de que algo malo pasara.

\- Muy bien, siguiente pregunta ¿Quiénes son tu familia?

\- ¿Qué clase de basura tienen ustedes en la cabeza? – respondió con disgusto Harry – mi familia son mis padres, James y Lily Potter; mi padrino es _Severus Snape_ y-

\- ¿Qué? – interrumpieron con un estruendoso grito los mayores, sin dar crédito a lo que oían.

\- ¡Cállense o no sigo hablando! – amenazó furioso, no toleraba esa clase de falta de respeto. Los regañados se mordieron la lengua para no seguir gritando -… y mis casi tíos son Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, por lo que, su hijo Draco Malfoy, es mi casi primo y mejor amigo… si es que se le puede llamar como tal.

\- ¿Tienes hermanos?

\- Por supuesto que no…

\- ¿Tus padres en que Casa quedaron?

\- Mi madre quedó en Raveclaw y mi padre, orgullosamente, en Slytherin.

\- ¿Conoces a Remus Lupin?

\- No, no me suena el nombre – contestó con sinceridad luego de pensar un momento.

\- Última pregunta – avisó Fred, mirándole con severidad - ¿Eres un aspirante a Mortífago?

\- Fácil de responder… – una gesto malicioso se dibujó en su rostro - ¡No les incumbe!

Y con eso se dio concluida las preguntas. Potter caminó despreocupadamente hasta su habitación, perdiéndose del campo visual del resto. Aunque no hubiera respondido la pregunta, sus gestos dieron una respuesta positiva.

Fred se dirigió a Hermione ahora.

\- ¿Siempre fue así de grosero?

\- Uff… antes era peor – confesó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Fred y George dieron gracias a Merlín de que Harry era como era, tarado, tonto, honesto y buena gente; porque nunca soportarían tener que tratar con un tipejo como aquel.

* * *

La pelirroja hablaba sin parar de lo divertido que se la pasarían en la casa de los Malfoy. James y Sirius caminan un poco más atrás de ellos, riéndose de vez en cuando. Harry se sentía tan confuso que solo atinaba a asentir y sonreírle a su madre, sin saber cómo contestarle.

Hubiera seguido sin decir nada, hasta que su padre le detuvo con una mirada seria.

\- Hijo – dijo autoritariamente – tenemos que hablar.

\- … ¿Hablar?

\- Si, hablar… - repitió Sirius, acercándose con el mismo semblante del Potter mayor.

\- Bueno, yo iré a hablar con Dumbledore. ¿Algún lugar donde encontrarnos? – preguntó una sonriente Lily, sin embargo, había que fijarse en como movía la manos y en sus verdosos ojos para saber que verdaderamente estaba nerviosa.

Su esposo le sonrió dulcemente, aunque en lo más profundo, ese gesto era malicioso - ¿Qué tal en el Gran Comedor?

\- Me parece bien, amor – y sin decir más, Lily le plantó un castro beso en los labios de su marido y se dio la vuelta – nos vemos luego, entonces. Harry, pórtate bien.

\- Si… madre – dijo no muy seguro de cómo llamarla.

Apenas la cabellera roja de la mujer desapareció, los dos hombres empujaron al joven hasta una habitación que afortunadamente estaba desolada. Cerraron la puerta y comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos, no sin antes colocar varios hechizos silenciadores.

Harry sintió como su estomago se revolcaba, tuvo la agria sensación de decir algo cortante, pero no supo si realmente debía hacerlo.

\- Hijo – comenzó a decir James – no vamos a tener más rodeos. ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?

\- … ¿Ah? – al salir del trance, quedó completamente desconcertado. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que decir? ¡Si él no sabía a qué se refería! – N-no entiendo… padre.

\- Harry – tomó la palabra Sirius, usando una pose autoritaria nada característica de su persona – ya no eres un niño. Dentro de poco pasarás a sexto año. Debes elegir.

\- Y agradece que te dimos la oportunidad de elegir. A otros los meten en esto a la fuerza – comentó James, paseándose por el aula – tenemos a Draco como ejemplo, si no nos crees.

\- Un momento – el Gryffindor escondido de Slytherin sospechaba algo. Los engranajes de su cabeza se movían más rápido de lo que lo solían hacer - ¿Ustedes me están proponiendo… unirme a los… Mortífagos?

\- Ya lo habíamos hablado, hijo, y hasta donde recuerdo… no te parecía la idea.

\- ¡Esto no puede ser! – dijo el adolescente, más para sí que para el resto - ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡No ustedes! Sirius… - chilló, buscando apoyo en su padrino.

\- Decídete, ahijado – dicho aquello, subió lentamente la manga de su elegante camisa. Justo en todo su antebrazo, se percibía delineada y con sombras negras una serpiente saliendo por la boca de un cráneo – es ahora o nunca.

Instintivamente, el Potter más joven cogió sus brazos y los cruzó, protegiéndolos de alguna manera. James consiguió a lo profundo de su amargura y rabia, un sentimiento de paternidad. Sabía claramente que su primogénito, sin importar si era altanero o desobediente, tenía miedo. ¿Quién no? Poseer esa marca significaba prometer hacer cosas inimaginables.

\- Harry, escucha – agarró al mencionado por los hombros y se puso a su altura – si no quieres hacerlo ahora, no hay problema. Esto puede dar miedo al principio, y puede que tengas muchas dudas. Por lo tanto, hasta que no estés listo y seguro, te mantendremos a salvo.

\- Tómatelo con calma, cachorro – dijo riendo el Black, bajando nuevamente su manga – no te sientas mal de que el pequeño Draqui ya la vaya a tener.

\- Yo no creo que la tenga – opinó James, enderezándose y plantando su mirada en la de su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- No es por nada, pero mi hijo – Harry sintió una cálida sensación cuando dijo eso, pero se mantuvo firme – es más valiente… ¡sin ofender, amigo! Sé que es tu familia y todo, pero…

\- No digas más – Sirius alzó la mano riendo – lo sé. Además, estoy seguro de que Draco prefiere esperar a que su casi primo también se la quiera hacer.

\- ¡Ni dudarlo!

Y como llegaron se fueron, hablando y riendo entre ellos, dejando a Harry botado a sus espaldas, con un enorme signo de interrogación encima de su cabeza.

* * *

Ronald tuvo que ingeniárselas para no separarse de Ginny. Estaba al tanto de las acciones de sus otros compañeros de viaje: Granger le contó lo que había pasado a Fred y George, quienes le buscaban para conversar con él de ese tema, lo cual evitaba a toda costa. Y que Potter hacía que la gente desconfiara de ellos.

Dejando eso de lado, descubrió muchas cosas por su cuenta que no eran tan diferentes como creía. Por ejemplo, tenía que escribirle cada semana a su madre o sino ésta, ofendida, le mandaba un vociferador diciéndole hasta del mal que se iba a morir.

O como la otra vez, estaba tranquilamente estudiando cuando vino Neville. Ya no le era tan raro verlo cerca suyo, pero seguía siendo incómodo. Lo que importa es que el Gryffindor le pidió ayuda con su tarea, y él, como buen Hufflepuff lo hizo. Cuando iban por la mit-

\- ¡Ronald! ¡Cabeza de cholito!

\- ¿Nos estas escuchando?

\- Yo creo que nos está ignorando, George.

\- Digo lo mismo, Fred.

El menor despertó de sus pensamientos, encontrándose con sus hermanos mayores a sus lados. Fred izquierda, George derecha. Hizo ademán de levantarse y huir, pero uno de los Gemelos lo detuvo.

\- No te puedes ir.

\- Queremos conocerte, hermano.

\- Ya conocen al Ronald de esta dimensión. Somos exactamente iguales – dijo apresuradamente, revolcándose en los brazos ajenos - ¡Déjenme ir!

\- Pues si – reconoció George – Eres demasiado testarudo como él.

\- Pero no hay ningún problema. Sabemos lidiar contigo – afirmó Fred, ayudando a su hermano a sentar a Ron – muy bien, queremos respuestas.

Dándose por vencido, Ron agachó la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué quieren saber?

Esa actitud tan sumisa en el pelirrojo menor, provocó un _déjá vu_ en los Gemelos. Aparentaron indiferencia y comenzaron la ronda de preguntas.

\- ¿Cómo es eso de que todos los Weasley fueron a Hufflepuff? – Ronald levantó la cabeza confundido ante las palabras de George.

\- ¿Aquí no pasa así?

\- Luego te explicamos, ahora responde – Fred se cruzó de brazos.

\- Bueno… sí, eso ha pasado desde generaciones anteriores. Los hermanos de mamá fueron a Hufflepuff, al igual que ella y papá. Bill, Charlie y Percy también. No entiendo que tiene de raro.

\- Curioso… - dijeron al mismo tiempo, mirándole con cierta superioridad, cosa que obviamente Ron no entendería – Aquí pasa algo así pero con Gryffindor.

\- ¿Que quieres decir con eso, Fred?

\- Sencillo. Desde hace tiempo atrás, nuestra familia solo se compone de Gryffindors – explicó amablemente George, siendo el más cortes de ellos.

\- ¿Te imaginas que hubiera pasado si no fuéramos seleccionados para Gryffindor? – le consultó Fred a su hermano, que hizo un gesto de explotar la cabeza.

\- ¡Sangre, muerte y destrucción!

\- ¡Ajá, así mismo!

El Hufflepuff frunció el ceño, lo estaban dejando fuera de su interrogatorio.

\- Sigo aquí ¿saben? – sacudió la mano frente de la cara de los bromistas. Éstos, sin inmutarse, pusieron su atención en él.

\- Lo sabemos – confirmó George.

\- Y créeme, ¡es un fastidio!

\- Ustedes son iguales a mis hermanos. Siempre diciendo y haciendo cosas para molestar a la gente – declaró, poniendo un mohín casi infantil.

\- Sí, bueno, ¿Qué te puedo decir? – Fred hizo un gesto modesto.

\- Somos fantásticos de donde sea que seamos – continuó George, agitando sensualmente su melena roja. Segundos después, ambos estallaron en risas.

\- En fin, prosigamos. Así que todos estamos en… Hufflepuff – pronunció Fred con algo de asco – uff… bien. ¿En que trabajan el resto de nuestros brothers?

\- Oh, sí – el viajero se emocionó con la pregunta. No llevaba la cuenta de cuantas veces había dicho lo orgulloso que estaba de su familia. Le fascinaba hablar de sus hermanos y decir lo geniales que eran – Bill trabaja en Egipto, quitando maldiciones y todo aquello. Charlie domestica dragones en Rumania y Percy… él trabaja en el Ministerio.

\- Hay cosas que nunca cambian – ambos chicos de esa dimensión rieron ante la confusa y enojada mirada del tejón.

* * *

Hermione corrió hasta su habitación con el diario de su alter ego en manos. Justo fue Luna quien se lo entregó, diciéndole que lo había olvidado en su cuarto hace tres semanas.

A lo más llegar a su privacidad y cerciorarse de que estuviera sola, se dispuso a leer los secretos de la Ravenclaw. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, eso era acoso… pero si era ella misma quien lo leía, no sería tan malo ¿cierto?

Se plantó en la primera página, que tenía corazones pintados en las esquinas de la rosadilla página. Elevó una ceja al ver que muy escondido, se hallaba escrito un _FxH_ encerrado en un corazón.

Cuanto estuvo a punto de comenzar a leer, la puerta se abrió. A los segundos, se dejó ver la silueta de nada más y nada menos que _Cho Chang_.

* * *

 _Buenas, buenas Queridos lectores._

Espero que les esté gustando la historia.

Sé lo que estarán pensando: "¿Cómo se te ocurre tardar tanto y luego pedir comentarios bonitos, Missi?" Pues simple, no es mi culpa que se hasta hace unos días haya llegado la luz después de irse casi un mes y medio. Además, mi computador tiene la pila dañada, ósea, se apaga si no está cargando.

¡Pregunta rápida!: ¿Quieren que para el próximo capitulo aparezca Remus o Severus?... ¿o los dos?

Les vuelvo a pedir disculpas por cualquier falta ortográfica o letras demás.

Manifiesten su agrado con la historia con un Review. Todos los comentarios constructivos son aceptados, ya sean negativos o positivos.

 _Nos observamos luego, lectores felices ;)._

 _ **¡Un beso!**_


	6. Capítulo VI

**Aclaración:** la saga de Harry Potter ni sus personajes son Míos, son de la bellísima J.K Rowling. La historia si es Mía.

* * *

 _ **¿Esta es mi verdadera Casa?**_

 _Capítulo VI: Remus Lupin y Cedric Diggory ¿Algo más ha cambiado?_

Harry ya había sentido esa mirada desde que entró por primera vez a Hogwarts, y a su vez todos los años que llevaba estudiando. Esa mirada que desprende odio, aborrecimiento y cansancio hacia él. Oh, claro que la conocía, y reconocía cuando la tenían. Los ojos parecían chispear ira e infelicidad acumulada en pequeños puntos rojos.

Como en los dibujos animados muggles.

Solo que en este caso era diferente. Le dolía. Y odiaba que fuera él quien se la mandara, luego de tantas sonrisas y miradas bonitas que su alter ego le enviaba en su mundo.

La primera vez que vio a _Remus Lupin_ , su ex-profesor de DCAO, casi tío y segundo mejor amigo de su difunto padre, fue cuando éste entró en el Castillo con una carpeta bajo el brazo. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no salir corriendo del lado de Draco únicamente para ir a abrazarlo.

Pero es incluso obvio decir que esperaba, aunque sea un pequeñísimo "Buenos días", sin embargo, todo lo que recibió fue aquella mirada que ponían sus… enemigos al verlo.

El hombre pasó como alma que se lleva el viento por el pasillo, sin mirar ni decir nada a nadie. No entendió el porqué de esa actitud, pero no está demás acotar que le fue grosero… y extraño.

Sabía por relatos de Malfoy que sus padres lo molestaron muchísimo durante sus estancias como estudiantes en Hogwarts. Nunca llegó a imaginar que tomara esas medidas para abrirse al mundo; pasar y no saludar. Vaya… no lo esperaba de un joven tan cortés como él.

Y bueno… tenía que admitir que, entre chiste, broma y regaños, encaminó al rubio por donde quiso, para intentar toparse "accidentalmente" con Remus.

\- ¿Para donde se supone que vamos? – preguntó Draco con desdén, deteniéndose – es la cuarta vez que pasamos por esta esquina.

\- Estoy buscando a alguien ¿vale? – rugió en un tono bajo pero amenazador. Con el tiempo que llevaba allí, descubrió agradecidamente la manera de dirigirse a su casi primo

\- Jo, ¿a quién será? – la ironía se sentía en la voz.

Captó unos murmullos detrás de su espalda, en el pasillo de al lado. Giró sus ojos hacia aquella dirección, viendo pasar dos sombras que iban muy juntitas. Su sexto sentido se activó, algo no estaba bien.

\- Draco, lárgate.

El rubio le miró con una ceja arriba - ¿Qué?

\- Desde aquí en adelante me encargo yo. Fuera.

\- Tú andas muy misterioso, Potter… tenemos clases en diez minutos, no tardes, idiota – dicho eso, se perdió entre las escaleras hacia el piso de abajo.

Suspiró aliviado. Un problema menos.

Ahora si se dispuso a realizar la verdadera investigación. Persiguió a ese par de sombras por donde sea que iban, haciendo el mayor silencio posible. Se detuvo cuando las pisadas cesaron y golpe sordo se escuchó, indicando que se sentaron en los espacios vacios de las ventanas.

Ni respiró, esperando a que dijeran alguna cosilla para poder reconocerlos, pero lo único que captó fue pequeños ruidos y casi inaudibles jadeos. No puso que pasaba, así que optó por asomarse un poco.

 _Gran error_.

Al hacerlo, su expresión se amplió de una forma exagerada. No daba crédito a lo que pasaba frente suyo. Allí, besándose y acariciándose como si la vida les dependiera de ello, se hallaba una de las mejores personas que conocía, Remus Lupin, junto a su madre, Lily Potter.

Ambos estaban sumergidos en una burbuja donde se encontraban solo ellos dos, sin nadie más a kilómetros de ellos. Ese era su momento de gusto y no lo desperdiciarían. Se separaron lentamente, aun con las frentes pegadas.

\- Pensé que no vendrías – susurró la pelirroja, volviendo a besar al hombre.

\- ¿Y no verte? Jamás ni nunca – ahora él la besó a ella.

Jadeó asustada – Pero ¿y si James o Sirius te ven?

Rió cansadamente – Que piensen lo que quieran, después de todo, empezaré a trabajar aquí a partir de la próxima semana – la mujer abrió los ojos y se separó.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó retrocediendo, pegando con la otra columna. Lupin la observaba – No puedes estar aquí… James y Sirius… ellos también trabajan aquí. ¡Te pueden hacer daño! – Harry no supo si reír o llorar por lo que veía y oía.

\- Que se atrevan.

\- No sabes lo que dices.

\- Claro que si lo sé, Lils – se acercó y le acarició el dorso de la mano cariñosamente – no me va a pasar nada, yo lo sé. Además ¿no te que ibas a quedar con los Malfoy? Estaré bien, te lo aseguro – por un instante Potter había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Tendría que idear algo.

Lily posó suavemente su cabeza en el hombro de su enamorado – Tengo miedo. Ellos son malos.

Remus le hizo que lo mirara – Yo también. La vida me ha llevado a serlo.

Los ojos verdes de ella lagrimearon – Te amo, Remus Lupin.

\- Yo más, Lily Potter.

A Harry le pareció que su estomago se revolcaba. Estuvo por vomitar justo ahí.

\- Lupin – murmuró la joven, sonriéndole – Lily Lupin.

Él sonrió – Eso suena más bonito.

El elegido supo que era hora de retirarse al ver como los amantes se apresuraban a sacarse sus respectivas camisas, quedando a medio vestir. Él metió sus manos entre el sujetador, haciéndola suspirar de placer. Para suerte del espía, logró desaparecer antes de presenciar algo más íntimo.

Tenía que hablar con Hermione y Ron. Ya.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore era reconocido mundialmente por su gran intelecto y experiencias, sin tener que hablar sobre su carácter dócil y amistoso con cualquiera que necesite de su ayuda. Sin embargo, muy pocas personas han presenciado su mal humor y desconfianza.

Éste, casualmente, era una de esos episodios.

Desde que descubrió la verdad sobre el joven Harry Potter, no paró de investigar. ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Desde cuándo? Y lo más importante ¿Para qué? ¿Qué quería conseguir?

Otra cosa que llamó su atención, fue el gran descuido que tenía recientemente Hermione Granger con sus notas. Eso no podía ser cosa de un pequeño descuido; conocía a esa niña y sabía perfectamente que no era de esas que se distraían de los estudios. De hecho, era su sueño graduarse con el mayor porcentaje. Y no, no era para presumir, sino para tener un logro personal.

La familia Weasley también parecía estar involucrada en aquello, especialmente Ronald Weasley, el pelirrojo mejor amigo de Harry, que lo acompañaba a todos lados sin importar el peligro. Aquel alumno de coraje escondido ya no era el mismo. Actualmente se comportaba extraño, como si intentara escapar de sus conocidos.

Podría ser viejo, pero no idiota. Ocultaban algo, algo verdaderamente grave.

No le comentó a nadie sobre sus sospechas. Vigilaría a ese trío por su cuenta, en completo silencio. Aunque claro, hay excepciones…

\- ¿Me llamaba, señor? – su espía favorito había ingresado en su oficina. Sin querer evitarlo, Albus sonrió ladinamente.

\- Gracias por venir, Severus, viejo amigo – le indicó que se sentara frente suyo, y así lo hizo – quería hablar sobre un tema delicado. Algo que está sucediendo desde hace no mucho.

\- No se tratará sobre Potter ¿no? – el brillo divertido en los azulados ojos del director, provocó que el profesor apretara la mandíbula disimuladamente – no creo que deba, pero le recordaré: No tengo nada que ver con lo que haga el señor Potter – siseó con desprecio.

\- Oh, Severus… - dijo entre forma de regaño y consuelo – no puedes dejar que la imagen de James Potter te dañe la manera de ver a las personas-

\- … Si, y en general, a su hijo. Lo sé – cortó algo seco Snape, quitándole valor con un suave vaivén de mano – pero bien ¿Qué es lo le sucede ahora?

\- Suena algo confuso, pero es así… - la larga pausa que hizo, impacientó de sobre manera al menor – el Harry Potter que tenemos, y que debería estar en transformaciones ahorita mismo, _no_ es nuestro Harry Potter.

El silencio que se formó luego, no ayudó a ninguno de los presentes. Únicamente alteró al Slytherin.

\- Con todo el respeto que usted se merece, no le estoy entendiendo nada ¿Cómo es eso que Potter no es nuestro Potter?

\- Pues veras, Severus – empezó a explicar el anciano con lentitud – desde esa noche que encontramos a Harry junto con el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger y les castigamos por estar a altas horas de la noche en el Bosque Prohibido, han estado actuando de una manera diferente. Como si fueran otras personas.

\- Debe ser cosas de adolescentes. Cambios hormonales, nuevas aficiones, hasta tal vez el señor Weasley decida comenzar a madurar – hablaba con un deje de nerviosismo, intentando negar a toda costa esa teoría.

\- A primera puede parecer tonto, lo sé. Me cuestioné mucho la credibilidad de esta hipótesis, pero mediante pasaban los días, más se afirmaba. ¿O me dices que no notas la actitud de los muchachos?

\- …

El silencio volvió a reinar, teniendo por acompañante la duda y la seriedad. Severus, luego de un rato, suspiró y miró a los ojos ajenos con resignación.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi?

\- Quiero que los vigiles. A los tres. No los abochornes, ten tu distancia – aconsejó, sacando de una gaveta un par de caramelos de limón.

\- ¿Por qué yo?

\- Personalmente, Severus, creo en ti más de lo que puedes imaginar. Sé que llevaras esta tarea con sigilo, y tal vez esa fue la razón que me condujo a decírtelo a ti antes que a alguien más… - desenvolvió el diminuto empaque del dulce - … o puede que la razón fuera que sé que no haces tanto escándalo de las cosas. De igual forma, las dos están bien para mí.

El pelinegro se levantó pesadamente. Las piernas de pronto le dejaron de responder.

\- ¿Debo estarme informando semanalmente?

\- Preferirías que lo hagas una vez cada dos semanas. De lo contrario, levantaríamos sospechas y eso es lo último que quiero.

\- Entiendo…

Con la mirada perdida y la boca cerrada, abandonó la oficina. Al terminar de bajar los escalones, lo único que alcanzó hacer fue sacar el aire que había estado reteniendo inconscientemente.

* * *

Una Bludger pasó cerca de su cabeza, alborotándole los apenas sostenidos cabellos rojizos. El viento cortándose al paso de la pelota le desconcertó, sacándole unos segundo de juego. Si no fuera por el grito de su líder, la misma le hubiera tirado de la escoba y dejado tirado en el suelo, no antes de una gran caída y, probablemente, huesos rotos.

\- Ronald ¿estás bien? – se apresuró a preguntarle su nuevamente nuevo amigo Neville.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí, estoy bien – respondió no muy convencido, sin mirar todavía un punto fijo y removiéndose en su sitio – ¿esto es un entrenamiento? ¿De verdad?

\- Pues si - contestó con rareza el Elegido, sin perder rastro de la Bludger - ¿seguro que estas bien?

\- Sí, estoy bien. Pero no recordaba que los entrenamientos fueran tan… – ambos chicos esquivaron al buscador de Gryffindor, que perseguía sin cansancio la Snitch - … bruscos.

\- Si bueno, es lo que hay – sonrió, dándole una palmadita amigable – nos vemos en las duchas – y se fue a reunir con su equipo, que estaban haciendo un círculo aéreo.

\- ¡Ronald! – se escuchó gritar a su líder, Anthony Rickett.

Pausadamente, se acercó a su propio círculo aéreo. Al parecer habían detenido el juego.

\- Excelente, chicos, lo estamos haciendo muy bien. Smith, has mejorado muchísimo al igual que O'Flaherty, me gusta como golpean. Y tú, Weasley – un mohín de decepción se apoderó del rostro del muchacho – concéntrate y te saldrá mejor la jugada.

\- Esto no estaría pasando si _Cedric_ estuviera aquí – alegó con rabia Tamsin Applebee, la cazadora del equipo. Anthony alzó la mano en un ademán de calmarla.

\- Lo sé, chicos, lo sé. Pero Diggory está muy ocupado con sus notas y eso… cuando acabe con sus exámenes, lo volveremos a tener en la pista, corriendo tras la Snitch – afirmó con una sonrisa convincente, que tranquilizó al resto, excepto a un desconcertado Weasley.

Cuando todos se bajaron de sus escobas y se retiraban hacia las duchas para poder asearse, Ron se aproximó hasta el capitán, con la esperanza de recopilar la información faltante y avisarle a sus amigos sobre eso.

\- Eeeh, Antón, tengo que hablar contigo – dijo al plantarse a su lado. El mayor le miró con una ceja levantada.

\- Ya te he dicho muchas veces que si te diriges a alguien del equipo, lo hagas por el apellido. Además, mi nombre no es _Antón_ es _Anthony_ – reprochó, guardando las pelotas en la caja con la ayuda del líder de Gryffindor, Angelina Johnson.

\- Solamente tú haces eso, Anthony – bromeó la de piel morena, sonriéndole abiertamente al otro líder y a Ron – jugaste bien, Weasley.

\- Eso es mentira, pero gracias – respondió. Luego de que la chica se fuera a guardar la caja, retomó su conversación – eeeh, y Cedric…

\- Diggory – corrigió, caminando hacia las duchas.

\- Bueno, Diggory, ¿él está vivo? – Rickett paró en seco y le observó furioso.

\- Te lo diré una vez más, Weasley, a mi no me vengas con esas bromitas tan resaltantes de tus hermanos, porque no me gustan. Si vas a hacerme gastar mi tiempo con idioteces como esas, puedes irte ya, no te pienso hacer caso – e ingresó a los aseos refunfuñando cosas sobre él y su familia.

\- La has liado buena ¿no, hermano?

\- Típico de él.

A sus espaldas, se hallaban Fred y George riéndose de su entorno. Optó por ignorarlos e irse de allí, pero su hermanita se lo impidió, parándose en su frente con un semblante que no daba pie a discusiones.

\- No entiendo que les pasa a ustedes.

\- No, la cosa es que te pasa a ti – Ginny hizo hincapié en la frase – Ronald, dinos que tienes y como ayudarte.

\- ¿Cómo buenos Hufflepuff que son? – dijo con ironía, empujando con poca fuerza a la menor – no estoy para sus idioteces. Más bien, vayan a escribirle a mamá, que está preocupada por ustedes.

Y escapando de las preguntas, desapareció lo más rápido que le permitieron sus pies, deseando no encontrarse más con ninguno de ellos.

* * *

Harry era un Slytherin hecho y derecho. Con su gran astucia y poder de la manipulación, logró resaltar entre sus compañeros de Casa. Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, ante todo porque la mayoría en su familia contaban con grandes cantidades de dinero, sobre saliendo en la comunidad mágica.

Su madre era una nacida de muggles, bastante insignificante a su parecer, pero de alguna manera, ella conseguía tomar un puesto resaltante al lado James y de él. Quizás eso había influenciado en su decisión de casarse y formar una vida juntos… eso y que Lily era condenadamente bella.

Sabía de la historia del padrino de Draco con su progenitora, y no le molestaba la verdad, siempre pensó que las mujeres debían estar dispuestas a complacer al género más fuerte, ósea, a los hombres. Y ese pensamiento era el cual la pelirroja intentaba cambiar a cualquier precio.

Ella quería que su matrimonio fuera un ejemplo ideal para que su hijo quisiera seguir sus pasos y tener una linda esposa, a la que supuestamente tenía que respetar y amar. Sin embargo, aprendía lo contrario, y eso era gracias a James. Él, a menudo, le gritaba y golpeaba cuando no quería hacerle caso o cuestionaba sus órdenes. Incluso Sirius se metía a la casa solo para gozar un momento con la mujer.

Ahora la pregunta era la siguiente: ¿Quería él casarse? La respuesta era fácil, _no_. No era que no quisiera, si no porque sus padres tendrían que decidir con quién, y no quería contraer matrimonio con una lunática obsesionada por la magia oscura.

De acuerdo, sus padres eran mortífagos activos y querían inducir a su persona por ese camino, pero no estaba preparado. Simplemente, no quería ser manejado por un señor todopoderoso de la maldad. Ese no era su plan de vida.

Intentó con cada una de sus fuerzas hacerle ver a James y a Sirius que eso era estúpido y que no lo haría, pero únicamente contestaron: "Okey, esperaremos hasta que te sientas listo".

Por eso y mil cosas más, prefería estar en Hogwarts, donde nadie le decía que hacer o como hacerlo. Amaba la privacidad y poder analizar las cosas con tranquilidad, pero más que nada, amaba no tener a su padre respirándole en la nuca, atormentándolo día y noche.

Otra cosa que le gustaba era Pociones. Le servía como un método de relajación. Poder crear sus propias formulas y volar en un mundo de un sinfín de posibilidades. ¿Ridículo, no?

Su padrino entró en el supuesta aula vacía. Encendió la luz y, sorprendido, le contempló parado frente a un caldero humeante, agregando con calma algunas hierbas y batiendo con cuidado de no derramar nada. Limpiar era algo que odiaba con su alma.

\- Potter – pronunció con un suave siseo, recordando las palabras del director - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Largo!

\- No tan rápido, profesor Snape – el tono que utilizó se podría catalogar como irrespetuoso – siendo un experto en pociones, he de deducir que sabe a la perfección que si se agrega a una alta velocidad las hojas puntiagudas, puede darle una consistencia errónea a la mezcla.

\- ¿Y desde cuando le interesa eso a usted, señor Potter? – preguntó con desdén, acercándose por atrás del joven, que no le miraba ni con el rabillo del ojo.

\- Hay cosas que no sabe de mi, señor – no había que ser un genio para saber que se estaba aprovechando del momento para gastarle una dura broma - ¿necesita algo?

\- Lárguese de aquí o tendré que llamar a la Jefa de su Casa – amenazó, dándole violentamente la vuelta y mandándole una mirada matadora.

\- Estoy preparando una poción.

\- No debería. Váyase.

\- ¿Y la poción?

\- Soy un experto, usted mismo lo dijo.

\- No sabe ni que estoy haciendo.

\- Inventando. No está haciendo nada conocido, cree que puede venir, mezclar algunos condimentos y salvar al mundo Mágico como en otras ocasiones. Pero las cosas no funcionan así, a si que le sugiero que ponga los pies en la tierra y pare de volar, deje eso cuando esté en un partido de Quidditch.

\- ¿Quidditch? – cuestionó, librándose por un instante de su regaño - ¿juego esa idiotez?

Sin demostrarlo, Severus por fin entendió de que se basaba las suposiciones locas de Albus. Harry Potter no conoce el Quidditch, eso sí era de otro mundo. Decidió soltarlo y lanzarlo rudamente hacia la puerta.

\- Lárguese y no vuelva, a menos que quiera que le baje puntos a su Casa – resaltó la palabra, alcanzando lo que quería. El muchacho apretó la quijada, conteniendo un comentario vulgar.

\- Está bien, _señor_ – era impresionante ver como Harry era capaz de expresar tanto odio en una sola palabra. Estaba por irse, cuando el maestro se le ocurrió una estrategia para confirma plenamente los orígenes del estudiante.

\- Potter ¿y tu madre? – no supo cómo, pero lo dijo sin que la voz le tambaleara. Sonó firme e indiferente.

\- … con mi padre y Sirius, supongo. No los he visto desde que se fueron a sus "vacaciones" – hizo comillas con sus dedos.

Ahora sí, abandonó el salón, no sin antes dar un buen portazo.

* * *

Hermione no tuvo ni la menor idea de que pasaba hasta que recapacitó un poco las cosas. Intentó leer el diario de su alter ego para saber más sobre ese mundo, pero la lectura fue interrumpida por una llorosa Chang que, primeramente, fingió dureza.

Al final, se tiró a lamentarse a los pies de la cama.

No entendió muy bien qué tipo de relación tenía con la asiática, sin embargo, sabía que debía fingir demencia y auxiliarla… porque eso es lo que haría su yo de ese mundo ¿no?

Estuvo a punto de pararse a hablarle, cuando su diario se abrió en una página que la sacaría de ese aprieto, gracias a Merlín. En la parte superior se encontraba la fecha y un pequeño titulo. Así citaba la hoja:

 _ **Cho Chang**_

 _ **La otra Ravenclaw**_

 _Querido diario: Hoy te voy a contar sobre una chica un curso mayor que yo, pero que tiene mi misma edad. Es de procedencia asiática y muy chillona. Su pelo es largo, oscuro, y a decir verdad, es bastante bonita._

 _Desde hace unos días me ha estado hablando de manera muy cariñosa, pero sé que realmente quiere algo de mí. Todo aquel que se dirige de manera amistosa hacia a mí, es porque quiere algo –_ Hermione sintió cierta tristeza al leer tal declaración. Si ella no hubiera sido atacada por ese Troll en primer año, de seguro sería así _– de igual forma, me parece bien tener alguien con quien pasar, más o menos, el rato. No digo que Luna y Padma sean un fastidio, solo que… hay que tener variedad de amigos o conocidos._

 _Actualmente Cho entra a mi cuarto a llorar. No sé porque lo hace, me parece extrañamente triste. Siempre intento consolarla y confortarla, pero me dice que no voy a entender su problema. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con el Slytherin engreído? –_ sí, estaba refiriéndose a Harry.

 _Le última vez que vino, entró con una gran sonrisa y una caja de chocolates en mano ¿De dónde la habrá sacado? Comimos entre risas y chistes, hasta contamos ocurrencias de los años anteriores. Fue así hasta que sacamos el tema de los amores. Me reveló que le gustaba Harry, pero tenía de novio a Cedric, y que éste la trataba muy mal._

 _Te seguiré contando si sé algo más sobre su relación con Diggory._

He ahí la solución. Cedric. Según parece, en ese mundo el joven Hufflepuff no estaba muerto, sin embargo, seguía siendo raro que su amigo pelirrojo no lo haya visto por la Sala Común o, incluso ellos, por los pasillos.

\- ¡Soy tan desgraciada! – sollozó Chang, abrazando sus piernas y contrayéndolas hacia su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué pasó ahora con Diggory? – se aventuró a preguntar. Los ojos de la muchacha perdieron su brillo y se lanzó a abrazar a la sorprendida castaña.

\- Me dijo que… si volvía a-a besa-sarme con Harry, me cortaría – Granger felicitó al mayor en su mente - ¡tengo miedo!

\- Solo deja a Ha- Potter, y listo – contestó con simpleza, sacándosela de encima – tienes novio, Cho.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Si bueno, creo que tienes razón – "siempre la tengo" pensó la Gryffindor – será difícil, pero lo haré. Sin importa que tan lindo sea Harry.

\- Ajá, ajá – le quitó importancia con un movimiento de mano.

\- Oye, Hermione – nombró con un tono pícaro que le causó mala espina a la chica - ¿y Fred?

Ni se dio cuenta de lo roja que se puso. Llevaba días pensando en el amor que le tenía su versión de ese mundo al hermano de su amigo y le parecía sumamente perturbador. ¿Ella con Fred? ¡Por favor!

\- ¿Q-que pasa con… él?

\- ¿Ya le invitaste a salir? Me dijiste que lo harías… - Mione abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- ¿Qué yo qué? – al ver la curiosa mirada de la Raveclaw, volvió a su estado natural – no lo hice. ¿Sabes? Ni me gusta.

\- Wow – pronunció con verdadero sobresalto – realmente parecía que te gustaba. Incluso en aquella vez que casi le besaste.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo sin creer lo que escuchaba - ¡cuéntame eso!... tengo problemas para recordar… ese tipo de cosas.

\- Eso es inusual en ti, después de todo, eres la más inteligente. Pero ya qué. Te lo diré como me contaste: lo perseguiste por el Castillo hasta que te preguntó que qué querías; tú le dijiste que hablar con él, luego lo medio "acorralaste" – las comillas no faltaron – y, si no fuera porque te empujó, lo hubieras besado.

Al terminar de contar, la menor se hallaba fuera de la habitación con una mirada perpleja y los cachetes rojos.

\- Cuando te vayas, cierra la puerta – pidió, corriendo directo al Gran Comedor.

Tenían que salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Cada minuto se enteraba de cosas nuevas, muy, pero muy, vergonzosas para ella.

* * *

 _Buenas, buenas Queridos lectores._

¡Esto se está descontrolando, señores!

¿Remus con Lily? ¿Cedric está vivo? ¿Severus va a actuar? ¿Cho es la ami-enemiga de Hermione? ¿¡What!?

No me pregunten que estoy haciendo porque no lo sé, pero mientras mis manos sigan escribiendo y mi cerebro dando ideas, continuaré la historia, sin importar cuánto tiempo me tarde. Tengan eso por seguro…

Manifiesten su agrado con la historia con un Review. Todos los comentarios constructivos son aceptados, ya sean negativos o positivos.

 _Nos observamos luego, lectores felices ;)._

 _ **¡Un beso!**_


End file.
